Naruto: The Next Generation
by Shindere
Summary: Continuing from Naruto Shippuden and starting from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation. The Fourth Shinobi has been fought and won and peace has been restored. Ten years has passed since then and the world has begun changing. What is next for our heroes?
1. Chapter 1: Being the Hokage

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 1: Being the Hokage _

_ THUNK! Flip! THUNK!... __THUNK! Flip! THUNK!..._

Naruto gives out a sigh in relief as he finish stamping the last document on his desk.

_ Naruto "Sigh… I'm finally done."_

But as Naruto look in front of his desk, he quickly remembers that he still have several giant stacks of documents to approve.

_Naruto "Wah..."_

As Naruto wail in horror, the door to the Hokage's office suddenly open.

The person who entered is Shikamaru.

_ Shikamaru "Working hard Hokage-san?"_

Shikamaru said sarcastic tone.

Naruto quickly glares at him in distress.

_ Naruto "Don't tell me there's more paperwork."_

Shikamaru shakes his head in laughter at the worn-out Naruto.

_ Shikamaru "No. I'm just checking to see if you're okay."_

Naruto immediately slumps his head onto his desk as he sulks in anguish.

_ Naruto "I'm gonna die… If this continue, I'm definitely gonna die."_

Shikamaru chuckles once more at Naruto.

_ Shikamaru "To think that __the great Naruto Uzumaki will be done in by __a stack of paper..."_

Naruto got up in anger and slams his hands on his desk.

_ Naruto "It's not just one! Look how many I still have left!" _

Naruto quickly pointed towards the giant stacks of papers in front of him.

_ Naruto "This isn't supposed to happen! It is my turn to go shopping with Hinata! But I ended up here because that idiot messed up our schedule!"_

Shikamaru chuckles at Naruto once more.

_ Shikamaru "Blaming yourself for your own mistake? The life of a shadow clone must be hard."_

Naruto slumps back onto his chair in dismay.

_ Naruto "Tell me about it... Shadow Clone's lives matter too you know..."_

_..._

After becoming Hokage, Naruto has been using his Multi Shadow Clones technique to manage his life.

Today, Naruto's Shadow Clone A is supposed to be out grocery shopping with Hinata.

But unfortunately for him, the real Naruto did not have enough chakra to create the usual number of clones so Shadow Clone A is stuck with paper work instead.

Which makes you wonder where the real Naruto is.

It seems, he's in the middle of an open field.

But all he's doing is meditating.

It doesn't seem like much work is being done.

That's until a shuriken suddenly flies out of nowhere towards Naruto.

But with his fast reflex, Naruto is able to catch it with ease.

_ Naruto "Weak throws like that isn't gonna work against me Boruto."_

Boruto quickly jumps out from the bushes to reveal himself to Naruto.

_ Boruto "That isn't a normal shuriken baka oyagi!"_

Upon hearing Boruto, Naruto quickly looks at the shuriken he caught.

It is covered with tiny explosive tags.

_ Naruto "Oh crap!"_

_ BOOM!_

Ever since Boruto entered into academy school, he and Naruto has been sparring every week.

But despite fighting against only a mere academy student, Naruto has never won once against Boruto.

Thus, it became less about training and more about Naruto trying to beat Boruto in a fight.

_ Boruto: "Ha! I knew you'd fall for it!"_

Seeing the opening, Boruto quickly jump towards the stunned Naruto and try to land a back kick on Naruto's face.

Naruto is able to recover in time and block the left kick with his left arm.

Naruto then quickly grabs Boruto's left leg in attempt to immobilize Boruto.

In counter, Boruto quickly throws a right punch towards Naruto's head in retaliation.

With his quick reaction, Naruto is able to catch Boruto's punch with his right hand but Boruto quickly move to kick Naruto with his right leg.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly release his hold on Boruto's left leg, freeing his left hand to block Boruto's attack.

Not wanting to give Naruto the opportunity to counter attack, Boruto quickly kicks himself away from Naruto and back flip in midair.

Seeing the opening, Naruto quickly throws a shuriken in attempt to hit Boruto.

But before the Shuriken lands, Boruto quickly use substitute jutsu and replace himself with the wood on the ground.

_ Boruto "Weak throws like that ain't gonna work against me baka oyaji."_

After throwing Naruto's words back at him, Boruto quickly escaped into the forest.

_Naruto "Damn that kid! He's too good at pissing me off."_

Angry, Naruto quickly rushes after Boruto.

But the moment he enters the forest, he unknowingly triggered the explosive traps that Boruto had set up.

_ Naruto "Oh crap!"_

Not knowing what to do, Naruto quickly reverse summons Shadow Clone A to block the explosion.

_Naruto "Kage Bunshi no Justu!"_

...

Back at the Hokage's office, realizing that he is being reverse summoned, Shadow Clone A gave out a cheer.

_ Naruto "Yahoo! No more paper work!"_

_ POUF! _

Shadow Clone A is gone, leaving Shikamaru to wonder what had happened.

Little did Shadow Clone A know that he is going to be used as a shield.

...

Out of the oven and into the fry pan, Shadow Clone A's smile turns into terror as he sees the explosive tags around him.

_BOOM!_

_ Naruto A "GYAH!"_

_ POUF!_

After using Shadow Clone A as a shield, Naruto sulks his head down in remorse.

_ Naruto "Sorry! I'll definitely make it up to you!"_

With that, Naruto quickly enters the forest to chase after Boruto.

...

At the supermarket, Hinata and Naruto's Shadow Clone B is now returning home from shopping.

On their way back, they saw Sakura and Sarada from across the street who is on their way to do grocery shopping.

_ Naruto B "Hello Sakura! Hello Sarada!"_

Naruto waves childishly towards the two as he says hello.

Sakura quickly waves back.

_ Sakura "Hi there Hinata! Hi there Naruto!"_

Sarada look at her mother in annoyance.

_ Sarada "Don't you think the Hokage is a little too old to be waving like that in public? He should act more like his age."_

Sakura begins to reprimand Sarada for making fun of Naruto.

_ Sakura "Sarada, you shouldn't judge a person until you get to know them. Naruto may be childish but he can be serious when he needs to be."_

After listening to her mother, Sarada look at Naruto who is still waving at them childishly.

_ Sarada "Sigh... If you say so…"_

They continue to walk towards Naruto and Hinata.

_ Hinata "Good morning Sakura-san. Good morning Sarada-chan"_

Hinata greeted them both with a smile has she held tightly onto Naruto's arm.

Noticing this, Sakura gave the two a dirty smirk.

_ Sakura "Oh… Are you two out on a date?"_

Realize that their arms are linked, Hinata and Naruto quickly untangle their arms and awkwardly look away from each other.

Sarada gave out a sigh in annoyance.

_ Sarada "Sigh... What are you two, academy students? It's completely normal for husband and wife to link arms you know."_

Upon hearing Sarada, Hinata and Naruto quickly turn towards each other with awkward smiles.

_ Naruto B "Y-Yeah… you're right Sarada."_

Sarada then turn her attention towards Sakaura.

Sara_da "And you too mom. Don't mess around with other people's love life."_

Sakura gave Sarada a weak smile in reply.

_ Sakura "Sorry Sarada. Oka-san couldn't resist."_

Sarada sigh once more.

_ Sarada "I'm going to do the shopping by myself. You three can catch up while I'm gone. See you in a couple of minutes."_

Sarada quickly ran into the store by herself, leaving the three behind.

_Hinata "Sarada sure is mature for her age."_

Naruto and Sakura quickly nod in agreement.

But not wanting to let go of the subject, Sakura quickly went back to tease Naruto and Hinata.

_ Sakura "So… are you guys on a date?"_

Naruto and Hinata quickly avoid Sakura's gaze because they were too embarrassed to answer.

...

Back at the forest, Naruto has finally caught up with Boruto.

_ Naruto "I won't let you get away this time."_

Naruto proclaimed proudly as he cuts off Boruto's escape route.

_ Boruto "I'll like to see you try."_

Boruto makes a dash towards Naruto's left.

Naruto dashes left to block Boruto, but the ground suddenly gave in beneath his feet.

_Naruto "Wah! Not again!"_

Naruto has yet again, fell for another of Boruto's trap.

This time, it is a pit trap.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto quickly reverse summons Shadow Clone B.

...

At the shopping district, realizing that he is being reverse summoned, Shadow Clone B gave out a terrible shout.

_ Naruto B "NO! You promised you'd leave us alone!"_

_ POUF!_

Shadow Clone B is gone, leaving Hinata and Sakura behind along with the groceries.

Sakura gave out a sigh in disappointment upon realizing that the Naruto with Hinata was just a shadow clone.

_ Sakura "Sigh… Naruto is so tactless. Doesn't he know it's rude to send a Shadow Clone on a date. Right Hinata?"_

Hinata softly reply in embarrassment.

_ Hinata "Like I say… it's not a date…"_

...

Back at the forest, Shadow Clone B is reversed summoned beneath Naruto.

In order to get himself out of the pit, Naruto uses Shadow Clone B as a stepping stone.

_ Naruto B "Wah! You bastard! I'm not your cannon fodder!"_

_POUF!_

As Shadow Clone B gets kicked into the pit trap, the real Naruto, once again, apologize in remorse.

_ Naruto "Sorry! I'll definitely make it up to you later!"_

After apologizing, Naruto quickly went after Boruto.

They crossed the forest and arrived at the cabin where Naruto first learned his Multi-Shadow Clone technique.

Since the area used to be Naruto's training ground, he knows it quite well.

Sensing that Naruto has the home field advantage, Boruto quickly tries to escape.

Determine to win this time, Naruto quickly cuts off Boruto's escape.

_ Naruto "This is the end Boruto! It's your lost."_

Despite being cornered, Boruto was not anxious at all.

Instead, he gave out a confident smirk.

_ Boruto "I was gonna save this technique for another time but it can't be helped. __Oiroke no Jutsu!"_

_ POUF!_

Boruto use his Sexy Jutsu to turn into a naked Sakura.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly covers his eyes with his arms in embarrassment.

_ Naruto "Wah! Where did you learn that technique?"_

With his sight covered and his hands occupied, Naruto is completely open for an attack.

Seeing this, Boruto quickly rush towards Naruto and land a punch on Naruto's stomach.

_ Naruto "OUF!"_

Having been tired out from overusing his Multi-Shadow Clone technique, Naruto felt the full extent of the punch and fell onto the ground.

_ Boruto "__Ha Ha! __I win again!"_

As Naruto gasp for air, Boruto continues to taunt Naruto by dancing around him.

_ Naruto "Cough! I can't believe I lost again…"_

Naruto fell unconscious.

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2: On the Mission

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 2: On the Mission_

After their weird encounter with Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sarada made their way back home from shopping.

_Sakura "Unacceptable! I can't believe Naruto send a shadow clone on a date with Hinata. Next time I see him, I'm going to punch him in the face."_

Sarada looks at her mother as she pretends to be sad.

_Sarada "I'd rather dad be here even if it's just his shadow clone."_

Sakura gave Sarada a sad and remorseful look upon hearing Sarada's reply.

Sakura then quickly lowers herself to hug Sarada as she cries.

_Sakura "It's okay Sarada. You'll always have Oka-san and I'm better than any man."_

Sarada sigh in regret.

She only made that comment to stop Sakura from complaining.

She didn't want her mom to get all emotional on her.

_Sarada "Okay okay! I got it so stop crying."_

Sakura quickly got up to wipe her tears.

_Sakura "Now that I think about it, what is your father doing?"_

_Sarada "Who knows?"_

Sarada replied disinterestedly.

_Sarada "Let's just go home okay?"_

Sakura nod in agreement and they continue their way home.

...

Ever since Sasuke's battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke has been roaming around the world, carrying out missions for Konoha.

From time to time, Sasuke will occasionally return to Konoha to rest.

But for the most part, he remains a wanderer.

His latest mission, however, is rather an unusual one.

There's been a group of bandits terrorizing defenseless travelers around the world.

Normally, the task of subduing bandits falls under the Hidden Village that governs that area.

But it would seem that the Hidden Villages themselves are having a hard time subduing these bandits.

Thus, they've requested Sasuke to deal with the bandits for them.

After tracking the bandits for a month, Sasuke found himself in the Land of Waves.

...

A cool breeze blew through Sasuke as he enters the path way of a bamboo forest.

There has been rumors of bandits roaming around the area and Sasuke is positive that they were the bandits he's been looking for.

Upon reaching the heart of the bamboo forest, Sasuke found himself being surrounded by a deep mist.

But Sasuke knew better than to assume that the mist was formed naturally.

Just by looking at it, Sasuke knew right away that it was the Hidden Mist technique.

Not wanting to reveal his identity, Sasuke slowly covers his face with the tip of his straw hat.

From a distant, Sasuke can see three shadows approaching him.

But they stop before they reach a distant in which Sasuke could see them clearly.

_Fuki "Traveler! You've walked into our trap. Give up your belongings."_

Sasuke chuckles beneath his breath at their threat.

_Sasuke "What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about?"_

Fuki quickly throws a shuriken towards Sasuke as a warning.

But instead of dodging it, Sasuke slash it with his sword and sent it back towards Fuki.

Fuki is able to deflect the shuriken in time but realizes right way that Sasuke isn't someone they should take lightly.

_Kai "Aniki! He's a ninja!"_

The three quickly took battle formation to protect themselves from Sasuke.

_Fuki "Kai! Saito! Take Formation C!"_

Kai and Saito quickly follow their leader's command and charge towards Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Fuki stayed behind to form hand signs for his technique.

_Fuki "Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu…"_

Kai and Saito have now reach a distant which Sasuke could clearly see them.

They both were wearing Amegakure Anbu mask so Sasuke didn't know what they look like.

But they were quite short which makes Sasuke suspects that they're only children.

Even so, they are ninjas and shouldn't be taken lightly.

Upon reaching combat distant, they both shoot out their claws towards Sasuke.

Each claw is connected to an iron chain that linked back to its user.

Sasuke is able to deflect the claws with ease but that was what Saito and Kai wanted Sasuke to do.

Upon deflecting the claws, Sasuke quickly realizes that the claws are magnetize.

Those two are Bloodline Limits ninjas with Magnet Release.

Sasuke tried to get away but it was already too late.

The claws begin to twirl around each other, wrapping the chains around Sasuke.

After the claws settle, Kai and Saito quickly pull the chain to tighten the hold.

_Kai "He isn't so strong. All that's left is for Aniki to finish him off."_

Kai and Saito held firmly to their chain as they wait for Fuki's jutsu to finish.

Sasuke, who is wrap in chains, laugh sarcastically to mock their efforts.

_Sasuke "You think something like this will hold me?"_

Sasuke quickly jump into the air, pulling both Saito and Kai along with him.

Kai and Saito couldn't believe how strong Sasuke is.

He was able to pull the both of them despite them holding firmly onto the grounds with their Magnet Release.

Upon reaching midair, Sasuke quickly turned his body, launching both Kai and Saito towards him.

As they reach combat distant, Sasuke kicked both of them in the face, sending them crashing down onto the ground.

Sasuke then quickly uses his sword to slash through the chains and release himself.

Seeing what Sasuke did to his brothers, Fuki gave out a thunderous shout.

_Fuki "Tori!"_

Fuki has finished waving the signs for his technique and is determine to blast Sasuke away.

_Fuki "Suiton! Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_

Fuki open his mouth in rage, blasting a water dragon to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckles once more in reply.

_Sasuke "__Water Dragon__? How nostalgic."_

Sasuke quickly held out his hand and started to channel chakra out of his arm.

_Sasuke "This should be able to handle it."_

Electricity started to spark from his hand to form the shape of a chakra ball.

_Sasuke "Chidori!"_

With Chidori, Sasuke is able to cut through the Water Dragon with ease.

But using that justu gave away Sasuke's identity.

_Fuki "Chidori? It's Sasuke Uchiha!"_

With his identity revealed, Sasuke no longer see the point of hiding his face nor holding back.

He quickly threw his straw hat into the air and charge towards Fuki.

With his lighting quick speed, Sasuke is able to reach Fuki in an instant and slash his sword towards the bandit.

Luckily, Fuki manage to pull his kunai in time to protect himself.

Sasuke, however, made a quick side step and manage to kick Fuki on the stomach, sending Fuki flying towards the other direction.

Fuki coughed out blood as he took the blow.

From the Bingo Book, Fuki knew that Sasuke was strong.

But he couldn't believe that receiving just one kick from Sasuke could damage him so much.

The blow was so detrimental that Fuki knew right away he will no longer be able to fight.

But what worries him the most is not his own safety but the safety of Saito and Kai.

If they fight with Sasuke, they would surely be killed.

He needs to make sure that at least they survive, no matter the cost.

Upon seeing Fuki get attacked, Saito and Kai quickly spring into action to sway Sasuke's attention.

Kai drew his sword as he jumps in midair in attempt to strike Sasuke, but Sasuke manage to block Kai's attack with ease.

Not letting Sasuke retaliate, Saito quickly strike Sasuke on the left side with his sword.

Sasuke, however, uses his kunai to block Saito's attack with ease.

Sasuke then quickly spin around and kick Saito in the face, sending him flying towards a tree.

Seeing this, Kai quickly dropped his sword and jump towards Saito.

Kai manages to catch Saito in time and act as the cushion as they crash onto a tree.

The blow was so powerful that the momentum they created broke the tree itself.

Luckily, the Anbu mask was able to protect Saito from some of the damage and he was still conscious.

But Kai could barely stand due to the damage he receives from acting as a cushion.

Before Sasuke could do anything to the injured boys, he was attack by Fuki from behind.

Sasuke quickly dodged it with ease but was surprise that Fuki was still there.

_Sasuke "Oh, you're still here. I thought for sure you'd ran away already. No matter, it saves me the trouble of finding you later."_

Fuki, who can barely stand, gave Sasuke a disgusting glare.

_Fuki "Only people like you would abandon their comrades to die you traitor."_

Sasuke chuckles at Fuki's words.

_Sasuke "Is that so? For your courage, I'll make sure to give you a quick death."_

Sasuke raises his sword in attempt to slash Fuki.

But before Sasuke could, an ice mirror suddenly rose from the water beneath their feet to block Sasuke from Fuki.

As the mirror passes Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke came face to face with a familiar person.

Eyes deep brown with long black hair and a face so androgynous that you'd assume he's a girl.

_Sasuke "Impossible… __You're supposed to be dead!"_

As Sasuke jumps back in shock, the person inside the mirror begin to materialize himself out of the mirror.

Looking at the person standing in front of him, Sasuke could see no one else.

There is no mistake, the person in front of him is none other than Haku of the Snow.


	3. Chapter 3: Run of the Past

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 3: Run of the Past_

There is no doubt in Sasuke's mind that the person in front of him is Haku of the Snow.

But no matter how much Sasuke think about it, it couldn't be possible.

Haku died alongside Zabuza a long time ago.

He saw it with his own eyes.

Not only that, Sasuke has even read reports of Haku being Edo Tensei during the Fourth Shinobi War.

Haku is, no doubt, 100% dead.

Then who is this person?

As Sasuke ponders to himself, Nai quickly made his way towards Fuki to check on Fuki's injuries.

_Nai "Are you okay?"_

Nai asked Fuki with a worried face.

_Fuki "__I'll live. Now let's quickly get out of here."_

With Fuki's confident reply, Nai quickly help Fuki up to his feet and begin to cast his teleportation jutsu.

Upon coming back to his senses, Sasuke quickly tries to stop them from escaping.

_Sasuke "Like I'd let you escape!"_

Sasuke quickly move in to attack the two but a wall of mirrors suddenly form around him.

Not wanting to get trap, Sasuke quickly jump backwards to avoid the mirrors.

Upon landing, Sasuke quickly fire the fire ball technique at Fuki and Nai in attempt to stop Nai from casting his teleportation jutsu.

_Sasuke "Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

Nai, however, quickly use his mirrors to shield the attack and successfully teleport him and Fuki away.

The mirror quickly melts back into water and fell onto the ground as Nai and Fuki vanish.

Realizing that Nai and Fuki had escaped, Sasuke quickly turn towards Saito and Kai.

But they too were gone and is nowhere to be found.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the bamboo forest dumbfounded as the mist dissipates.

He was force to leave empty handed.

...

A few miles away are the bandits, gathering at their rendezvous point.

Having arrived first, Saito is able to tend to Kai's injuries to a certain extent as Nai and Fuki arrive.

_Kai "Aniki! Are you alright?"_

Kai cried as he saw the injured Fuki.

_Fuki "I'm alright. What about you two?"_

Kai quickly got up and wrap his arm around Saito in attempt to show Fuki that he's okay even though he is badly injured.

_Kai "Me and Saito are fine. You don't have to worry."_

Not realizing the extent of Kai's injuries, Fuki smile in relief.

_Fuki "That's good."_

With the greetings done, Nai quickly move their conversation towards their real goal.

_Nai "I've found what we need."_

Nai took out a file from his bag.

In the file contains a detailed map of Konoha and various intels on Konoha's ninjas.

Among them is the intel on Boruto Uzumaki.

_Nai "With this, we can finally begin our plan. Our plan to kidnap the son of the Hokage."_

...

Back at Konoha, Naruto continued with his daily duty of paperwork.

As Naruto stamps the last of the documents in his office, he sulks his head onto his desk.

_Naruto "Why am I, the real Naruto, being bully by my own shadow clones?"_

Shikamaru chuckled in reply.

_Shikamaru "It can't be helped. You did use them as shields after all."_

Naruto continue to sulk in anguish as he nods in agreement.

Suddenly, the door to the Hokage's office open.

The person standing before them is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_Naruto "Sasuke! You're back!"_

Naruto quickly stand up from his chair and wave towards Sasuke.

But instead of replying, Sasuke completely ignores Naruto and enter the room.

_Naruto "What the hell Sasuke! That not how you treat a friend!"_

Naruto quickly stump his feet in anger at Sasuke.

Ignoring Naruto's childish behavior, Shikamaru quickly stood up to greet Sasuke.

_Shikamaru "Long time no see Sasuke. Are you doing well?"_

Sasuke nod his head in reply.

_Sasuke "Yeah. Nothing for you or that usuratonkachi to worry about."_

Naruto stomps his feet in anger at Sasuke's once more.

_Naruto "I'm not an usuratonkachi! And why did you reply to Shikamaru and not me! Oi! Are you listening?"_

Shikamaru and Sasuke continue to ignore Naruto as they continue with their conversation.

Shikamaru "_Will you be staying long this time?"_

Sasuke shook his head.

_Sasuke "I didn't come back to rest. There is something urgent that I need to report."_

The mood quickly changes as Sasuke announce his reason for coming back.

Naruto quickly stop acting childishly as he looks at Shikamaru with a serious expression.

After checking to see that nobody was listening on them, Shikamaru started the conversation.

_Shikamaru "It looks like we're in the clear. What is it that you want to report?"_

Sasuke begin to explain his encounter with the person who looks like Haku during his time in the Land of Waves.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Academy, Boruto and Sarada are in class with the rest of their classmates.

_Inojin "Did you hear? There's going to be a new transfer student coming into our class today."_

Chocho smile in delight upon hearing the news.

_Chocho "Really? I hope it's an Ikemen!" _

Sarada sigh at Chocho's reaction.

She then looks at Boruto with an annoyed expression.

_Sarada "Boy or girl, I just hope they're not an usuratonkachi like Boruto."_

Boruto snaps in anger in reply.

_Boruto "At least I'm not a boring smart ass."_

Hearing Boruto, Sarada quickly raises her fist up.

_Sarada "You want to get punch?"_

Boruto smirks in reply as he pumps his arms towards Sarada.

_Boruto "Bring it!"_

Right before they could start anything, Shikadai quickly use his Shadow Imitation technique on them.

_Shikadai "Sigh... Why do you two always fight? Can't you just get along like normal people?"_

Boruto shout in anger at Shikadai for stopping the fight.

_Boruto "Shikadai! Stop poking your nose in where it doesn't belong."_

Shikadai sigh at Boruto once more.

_Shikadai "Sigh… It's not like I'm doing this because I want to. Your mom asked me to stop you if I ever see you do something stupid. If I don't, I'll hear an earful from my mom later. Honestly, the victim here is me!"_

Shikadai then turn his attention towards Sarada.

_Shikadai "And you too Sarada. You're mature enough to tolerate Boruto. Can't you just ignore him?"_

Sarada quickly barks back in anger at Shikadai.

_Sarada "It's your job to make sure he isn't stupid. The reason why we're like this is because you didn't do your job. So stop complaining about it to me."_

Shikadai's head vein pops out in anger at Sarada's remark.

_Shikadai "Very well then. If you two refuse to get along then I'll make you get along."_

Shikadai slowly walk forward which cause Boruto and Sarada to walk towards each other through the Shadow Imitation technique.

_Boruto "Hey! What are you doing!"_

Shikadai smirks in reply.

_Shikadai "I'm making you two get along."_

As Boruto and Sarada came face to face with each other, Shikadai slowly lean his face forward while squishing his lips.

_Sarada "Don't tell me it's what I think it is!"_

Sarada and Boruto tried their best to resist but they couldn't over power Shikadai.

On the verge of kissing each other, Boruto quickly shout out towards Shikadai in anger and in terror.

_Boruto "Stop it Shikadai! I'll freaking kill you if you don't!"_

Even so, Shikadai shows no sign of stopping.

With their lips almost touching, Sarada quickly apologize to Shikadai.

_Sarada "Okay! I get it! I was wrong! I'm sorry Shikadai. So please! Stop!"_

Right before their lips touch, their teacher, Shino Aburame, enters the classroom to announce the start of class.

_Shino "Everyone, please take a seat. Class is about to start."_

Seeing Shino, Shikadai quickly cancel his Shadow Imitation technique and free Boruto and Sarada.

_Shikadai "Let that be a lesson to the both of you. Next time, I won't be so merciful."_

Sarada and Boruto both try to catch their breath in relief as they cling onto their chair.

After taking roll calls, Shino quickly starts the class with the announcement of the new student.

_Shino "Today, we have a new student coming into our class. Even though he is new, you should all treat him like a part of this class. Okay everyone?"_

All the student yell out yes in reply.

Shino smile with tears in his eyes at how obedient his students are.

But then he came back to his senses and quickly wipe his tears away.

_Shino "Cough! Cough! V-Very well. You can come in now."_

The transfer student slowly enters the room.

He had short light blue hair that fall to his nape.

His eyes are bright yellow and he wore a blue and white Kimono over his pale white skin.

Upon seeing him, Chocho gave out a cry of delight.

_Chocho "Kyah! An ikemen! "_

Sarada sigh in reply at Chocho's reaction.

After examining the reaction of the class, the boy carefully introduce himself.

_Mitsuki "Greetings. My name is Mitsuki. Nice to meet all of you."_

After introducing himself, Shino directed Mitsuki to the class.

_Shino "In my class, the students don't have an assign seat. You are welcome to sit where ever you want among the empty chairs."_

Not wanting to stand out, Mitsuki slowly made his way to the empty desks at the back of the class.

But before Mitsuki reach the desk, Boruto quickly wave at Mitsuki for Mitsuki to sit next to him.

Seeing Boruto's eager smile, Mitsuki decides to take the empty seat next to Boruto instead.

_Boruto "Hey there Mitsuki. My name is Boruto Uzumaki. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."_

Seeing Boruto's smile, Mitsuki can't help but smile back.

_Mitsuki "Thanks. I'll be sure to remember that."_

Sarada sigh in anguish upon seeing Mitsuki sat next to Boruto.

_Sarada "Sigh… Another usuratonkachi has join our class."_

Chocho quickly tap Sarada on the shoulder in attempt to cheer Sarada up.

_Chocho "It's alright Sarada. He may be an usuratonkachi but he's an ikemen. Which means he's okay!"_

Sarada sigh even harsher after hearing Chocho's comment.

_Sarada "This is going to be another long year…"_


	4. Chapter 4: Under Pressure

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 4: Under Pressure_

After Shino finish introducing the new student, he then moves on to the next agenda, the formation of teams.

_Shino "Alright everyone. As you all know, this will be your last day of Academy. We will be holding a test today to determine whether you're capable of becoming Genin. But before that, we will be putting you into teams of three."_

Shino quickly open a file containing the teams that Naruto gave to him.

_Shino "As you all know, these teams are formed by the Hokage himself. He has put a lot of expectation in forming these teams. So, I expect you all to work hard to meet that expectation."_

After finishing his speech, Shino could no longer hold himself back and gave out a cry.

_Shino "Ah! I'm so proud of all of you! Whether you become genin or not, I'll always be proud of all of you! My adorable students!"_

Sarada face palm in annoyance upon seeing Shino break down.

_Sarada "Sensei, could you please get this over with quickly? We won't be able to graduate if we're late for the test."_

Shino quickly came back to his senses and wipe away his tears.

_Shino "Cough! Cough! Y-Yes… the teams."_

As Shino begin to announce the teams, Mitsuki quickly ask Boruto what teams were.

_Mitsuki "Boruto, what are these teams that the teacher is talking about"_

Boruto quickly reply.

_Boruto "Oh. Of course, you wouldn't know what they are. Listen Mitsuki. A team is an important factor to becoming a Ninja. To be part of a team is like being part of a family. You must trust each other with your life and overcome hardships together. It is a symbol of strength through teamwork. Do you understand?"_

Mitsuki nod in reply.

Over hearing the conversation, Sarada decided to butt in.

_Sarada "Isn't that what the Hokage said to everyone when we first enter Academy? Please don't try to steal other people's speech and make it your own."_

Boruto quickly growls back at Sarada for calling him out.

_Boruto "Shut up! I can say whatever I want!"_

Sarada pretend not to hear what Boruto said and went on with her own business.

Seeing their interaction, Mitsuki decided to make a comment about it.

_Mitsuki "You two don't seem to get along."_

Boruto nod in agreement.

_Boruto "It's because she's a pain. Seriously, the last person I would want to be on my team is her."_

Just when Boruto said that, Shino announce the last team.

_Shino "Team 9 will be Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki."_

Upon hearing Shino announce their name, both Boruto and Sarada shout in surprise.

_Boruto & Sarada "NANI!"_

The entire class, including Shino, turn their attention towards the two.

_Boruto "Damn that baka oyaji! He must have done this to get back at me!"_

Sarada place her hand on her head in anguish.

_Sarada "This must be some kind of mistake. There is no way I can be team up with him."_

Seeing the disappointment in their eyes, Shino quickly try to appease them.

_Shino "Remember what I said. The Hokage has put a lot of expectation in forming these Teams. So you shouldn't…"_

Before Shino could said anything else, Boruto quickly interrupts him with an angry roar.

_Boruto "Any idiot can tell that this is a bad idea. That baka oyaji must have gone senile from over work. I want a do over! __I reject this team! __"_

Since Shino is a rather dotting teacher, he often let his students do what they want.

But there is one thing that he will never tolerate in his class and that is having students disrupt his class.

Hearing Boruto and Sarada selfish tantrum sent Shino into a blind rage.

Before they realize, insects begin to pour into the classroom, covering the walls and windows in darkness.

Realizing what they've done, Boruto and Sarada quickly silence themselves as they coward in terror.

_Shino "Like I said. The Hokage has put in a lot of expectation in forming these Teams. No matter what you do, you should not fail his expectations. Do I make myself clear!"_

Sarada and Naruto hesitantly nod in terror as they listen to the angry voice of their teacher.

But upon hearing that they no longer have a problem with their teams, Shino quickly turn back to his usual self and all the insects quickly disappear.

_Shino "Good! Now, the next step is to take the test. Everyone, follow me!"_

The class obediently follow after Shino without complaint as to not incur Shino's wrath.

_Mitsuki "Shino-sensei is scary when he's angry."_

Boruto nod in agreement.

_Boruto "No kidding."_

...

Meanwhile, back at the Hokage's office, Sasuke has just finish explaining about the bandits and his encounter with them to Naruto and Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru "A Blood Line Limit of Magnet Release and Ice Release. It's no wonder the other Hidden Village weren't able to handle them."_

Sasuke nod in reply.

_Sasuke "Not only that, they're quite skilled with ninjutsu and battle formation as well. I doubt any normal team of Jonin will be able to handle them._

Shikamaru sigh as he thinks of a way to deal with the bandits.

_Shikamaru "Sigh… It can't be helped. We'll have to send in the big guns. Naruto, are you okay with all of this?"_

Naruto didn't reply.

Naruto was still too shocked about hearing that Haku is still alive.

Even now, he can still remember his fight with Haku and Zabuza as though it was only yesterday.

_Sasuke "Naruto… Naruto!"_

Naruto could barely hear his name being called as he ponders in deep thoughts.

_Naruto "What!"_

Shikamaru was surprised at how shock Naruto was.

_Shikamaru: If Naruto is this shock just hearing his name then he would be completely useless in battle once he sees the person himself. I need to think of a way to handle the situation._

Shikamaru thought to himself.

_Shikamaru "Sasuke… are you sure he's Haku?"_

Sasuke nodded in reply.

_Sasuke "He's either the person himself or a split image of him. Not to mention the fact that he even uses the same jutsu as well, there are too many factors stating that he is."_

Even so, Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to believe that the Haku Sasuke saw is the real Haku that was Edo Tensei during the Fourth Shinobi War.

There are too many things that is wrong with that fact.

_Shikamaru "Sasuke, are you sure he didn't use a transformation jutsu or genjutsu?"_

Sasuke shakes his head.

_Sasuke "I thought the same as well and use Sharingan and Rinnegan to see if it was but they couldn't detect anything. He's not using anything to hide his true form nor is he Edo Tensei either. It's the genuine person."_

Shikamaru think to himself again.

How can that be possible when Haku is supposed to be dead.

Suddenly, the door to the Hokage office open once more.

The person who enters is none other than the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

_Kakashi "Yo… Long time no see."_

Seeing the Six Hokage in person, Shikamaru quickly welcome Kakashi in.

_Shikamaru "Boy am I glad to see you. We've run into a bit of a situation here. I want to hear what you think since you're one of the people who witness it firsthand."_

Kakashi quickly reply to Shikamaru's question.

_Kakashi "If you're talking about the bandit boy then that person is not Haku."_

Naruto, Shikamary, and Sasuke were shocked upon hearing Kakashi's surprising revelation.

_Shikamaru "How did you know about the bandits?"_

Before Kakashi answer, he slowly made his way towards Naruto and sat on top of the Hokage's desk.

_Kakashi "Ah yes. It's because I've been tracking their activities for quite some time now."_

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru face palm in dismay upon hearing Kakashi's confession.

_Shikamaru "If that was the case then why didn't you let us know about them sooner?"_

Kakashi scratch his head apologetically.

_Kakashi "Well, I was quite surprise myself when I first saw the boy you see. I mean, who can blame me? Even all of you were shock and thought he was Haku right?"_

Kakashi gave out a weak laugh has he said this.

_Sasuke "Stop messing around and get to the point!"_

Sasuke said in an angry tone.

He didn't have any patience for Kakashi's jokes.

_Kakashi "As cold as ever I see. Anyway, I've been tracking them for over a year ever since I lay my eyes on the boy. Just like you, I was surprise to see someone look so much like Haku. But after doing a little bit of research, I discover that he wasn't Haku. In fact, he has no relation to Haku in anyway."_

Sasuke sigh in anger.

_Sasuke "In other words, him looking like Haku is just mere coincidence."_

Kakashi nod in agreement.

_Kakashi "Correct! As expected of Sasuke. You've always pick up on things real fast."_

Sasuke quickly reply to Kakashi.

_Sasuke "Then how do you explain him using the same jutsu?"_

Kakashi scratch his head again in confusion.

_Kakashi "Well, the truth is, I didn't think that far."_

The vein in Sasuke head pops out in anger at Kakashi's silliness.

Shikamaru quickly cuts into the conversation before Sasuke did anything violent.

_Shikamaru "It's not impossible for a person to use the same Bloodline Limit even with no family relation. Take for example Haku. He is a water element ninja who has the bloodline to combined the wind element into himself to create Ice Release. If a wind user were to have the bloodline to combined water into themselves, they could also create Ice Release as well. More to it than that, the person himself is still a boy. If Haku is still alive, he'd be a grown man by now. Which means that the person we thought is Haku is in fact, not Haku at all."_

Kakashi lightly clap his hands sarcastically towards Shikamaru.

_Kakashi "As expected of Shikaku's son. Leave it to the genius to figure things out. It's a shame. If only I had someone like you when I was Hokage. Things would have been so much easier."_

Ignoring Kakashi's remark, Shikamaru quickly continue with the conversation.

_Shikamaru "Leaving that aside, even after knowing all of that, we still have no clue as to what they plan on doing."_

Kakashi reply in a nonchalant voice.

_Kakashi "If that is what you want to know then I have the answer. They're planning on kidnapping Boruto."_

Upon hearing Boruto's name, Naruto finally came out of his silence to voice his concern.

_Naruto "Boruto? What do they want with Boruto?"_

Sasuke quickly cut in before anyone can say anything.

_Sasuke "For ransom I suppose. They've been robbing people for money wherever they go. They probably want to catch a big fish and rail in the gold from ransom. Too bad they don't know that Naruto is dirt poor."_

Naruto barks back in anger at Sasuke for calling him poor.

_Naruto "Sorry for being poor. Unlike you, I didn't inherent any fortune or family heirloom from my parents."_

Kakashi quickly cut into the conversation to move things forward.

_Kakashi "Their reason for kidnapping Boruto is most likely for ransom like Sasuke said."_

_Shikamaru "What makes you so sure?"_

Shikamaru asked since he was still not convinced of the situation.

_Kakashi "After tracking them for a year, I found out that they were a group of mercenaries comprise of orphans. In fact, they used to run an orphanage which they'd personally fund for. Before the war, they made a living fighting for different countries. But after the war, peace was instilled and they lost their place in the world. Thus, they resort to stealing and kidnapping to survive. They've even abandoned their orphanage and has become complete bandits now."_

Shikamaru nod in assurance.

_Shikamaru "If what you said is true then they're probably planning on kidnapping Boruto for ransom like Sasuke said. The only problem now is figuring out when they're going to do it."_

That is when Naruto remember that it was Boruto's graduation test day today.

_Naruto "Wah! I forgot that today is Boruto's graduation day!"_

_Shikamaru "Which means that they're planning on doing it today. It's the perfect time. During the test, Academy students will be unsupervised and vulnerable. We have to quickly notify Shino and cancel the test!"_

Kakashi scream sarcastically in reply.

_Kakashi "Acha! It's already too late. I saw Shino taking them into the Aburame forest when I got back. You won't be able to contact him through phone in that dead zone."_

Naruto scream out in terror.

_Naruto "Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't you stop them if you know that Boruto is going to get kidnap?"_

Kakashi reply in a irresponsible manner.

_Kakashi "Well, I thought about it but I didn't want to stop the test over mere speculations. Graduation day is a big thing for those kids. If I stop the test and nothing happen, they'll hate me for it."_

_Naruto "Kakashi-sensei!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Truly Believe

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 5: Truly Believe_

Upon suspecting that the bandits will kidnap Boruto during the exam, Sasuke and Naruto left their post and rush straight towards the Aburame forest.

Kakashi and Shikamaru, however, was left behind to finish the Hokage's work.

_Kakashi "Yare yare… Those two sure are irresponsible."_

As Kakashi pick up the Hokage's stamp and start approving documents, Shikamaru quickly press Kakashi for the truth.

_Shikamaru "Now that those two are gone, why don't you tell me what's really going on."_

Kakashi scratch his head as he pretend to be confused.

_Kakashi "Huh? What are you talking about?"_

Shikamaru quickly reprimanded Kakashi for lying.

_Shikamaru "Don't play dumb. I know that you're keeping something from us."_

Kakashi raise his eyebrow in surprise.

_Kakashi "What makes you think so?"_

_Shikamaru "There is a reason why you're so calm despite the urgency of the situation. If you really think that Boruto is in danger, you would've gone with Naruto and Sasuke. But the fact that you're still here means you don't. And that's because you know something we don't."_

Kakashi face palm in dismay that he was discovered by Shikamaru.

_Kakashi "Acha! And here I thought I've fooled everyone with my superb acting. I guess there is no use in lying when it comes to you. Very well, I'll tell you."_

Kakashi drop the Hokage's stamp and started to tell Shikamaru a little of what he knows.

_Kakashi "The truth is… those children are a part of the Akatsuki."_

Shikamaru quickly stood up in shock at the mention of the Akatsuki.

But before Shikamaru could say anything, Kakashi quickly calms him down.

_Kakashi "Don't be so agitated. Though I say they were part of the Akatsuki, in reality, they knew very little about the Akatsuki. Fact is, they're just orphans that Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, took in."_

Shikamaru scratch his chin as he contemplates what Kakashi said.

_Shikamaru "I see. When you say that the bandits used to be mercenaries who funded an orphanage, you were talking about Akatsuki and Pain. But why would you need to hide that fact from Naruto and Sasuke?"_

Kakashi sigh in regret.

_Kakashi "It's not that I hid it from them. It's because I could not bring myself to tell them. They both have their past with the Akatsuki right? I don't want to stir up any unwanted memories. Since the bandits aren't really part of the Akatsuki anyway, there is no need for them to know._

Shikamaru nod in agreement.

_Shikamaru "That much is true, but that still doesn't explain why you're so calm about the situation."_

Kakashi gave out a deep sigh at how hard it is for him to fool Shikamaru.

_Kakashi "Sigh… I take back what I said. I'm glad you're not in service when I was Hokage. With that mind of yours, you'd figure out all my escape routes and force me to work all day. I bet you work Naruto to the bones as his assistant."_

Shikamaru reprimanded Kakashi again in annoyance for trying to change the subject.

_Shikamaru "Would you stop dodging the subject and tell me already."_

Seeing Shikamaru's angry face, Kakashi decided to tell Shikamaru the truth.

_Kakashi "Okay okay... The reason why I'm not worry about Boruto is because those bandits don't kill."_

Shikamaru quickly contest what Kakashi said.

_Shikamaru "That is impossible. According to the report Sasuke has gathered, the bandits clashed countless of times with ninjas of other nations. And in all those reports, there were casualties."_

Kakashi shake his head.

_Kakashi "Casualties but not death. Like Haku, the boy with the Ice Release is a master of acupuncture. He can attack a person and defeat them without killing them. Even the members of his team. They only use none lethal means to defeat their enemies. After following them for a year and having exam the way they fight, that is the conclusion that I've come to"_

Shikamaru angrily stood up in retaliation to Kakashi's comment.

_Shikamaru "Then why didn't you tell Naruto and Sasuke this? Why agitate them to confront the bandits? It's almost like you want Sasuke and Naruto to…"_

_Kakashi "…kill them?"_

Shikamaru stood in shock once more as he realizes that Kakashi intend to kill the bandits despite knowing the truth about them.

_Shikamaru "You knew… You knew about them all along. This was your plan from the start!"_

Kakashi look at Shikamaru with a serious face.

_Kakashi "Shikamaru, I understand how you feel but please try to understand. There is no way to save them. Because of Pain, they are labeled as part of the Akatsuki and is shunned everywhere they go. Even Amegakure refused to accept them. That's why they had to resort to thievery. It's the only way they could survive."_

_Shikamaru "Even so, that doesn't mean that they deserve to die!"_

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement.

_Kakashi "Sasori, Nagato, Obito, and even Madara, all of them were innocent in the beginning. It's because they loss someone they cared about that they become what they were. Those bandits may not be killing anyone now but who knows what will happen once they lose one of their comrades. They might decide that it's best for them to kill rather than to show mercy. They might even try to take revenge. Can you guarantee that that won't happen?"_

Not being able to give Kakashi an answer. Shikadai slowly slump back in his chair.

_Shikamaru "Why... why did this have to happen?_

Feeling sorry for Shikamaru, Kakashi slowly got up and pat Shikamaru on the shoulder.

_Kakashi "I didn't want things to end this way either. But this is the solution that I've come to after watching them for an entire year. This is the only way to stop a second Akatsuki from being born."_

Shikamaru remain silent as he took everything in.

He was angry at Kakashi for lying but most of all, he was angry at himself.

Angry that he could do nothing to change the fate of those children.

_Shikamaru: Some genius I am._

Shikamaru thought to himself.

_Shikamaru "How ironic. For the sake of stopping evil, we're going to become evil ourselves. Sigh… can this world even be saved?"_

Kakashi slowly walk pass Shikamaru and stare out the window.

_Kakashi "Probably not by the likes of people like us. But if it is Naruto, I'm sure that he can. He is the one person whom I believe can save the world. Cause he's the one person in this world who truly believes that he can."_

Shikamaru laugh in sorrow as he nods in agreement.

_Shikamaru "Yes, you're right. All we can do is rely on Naruto… And you know that he'll never give up."_

Kakashi smile in reply.

_Kakashi "It's because I know he'll never give up that I place my trust in him."_

_..._

As Shikamaru and Kakashi end their conversation, Naruto and Sasuke is already on their way to the Aburame forest.

_Naruto "Don't worry Boruto. Your dad is coming to save you!"_

Boruto felt chills down his spine like someone is calling out to him in the most cheesiest way.

Seeing Boruto shake, Mitsuki voice his concern.

_Mitsuki "__Boruto. __Are you okay?"_

Boruto quickly reply with an awkward smile.

_Boruto "Yes! Everything's fine!"_

_Boruto: What the hell was that _

Boruto thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Test

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

**New characters that does not exist in the Narutoverse**

**Fang **– The son of Kiba and Tamaki. He takes after Kiba and look like him. He even inherits the coat that Kiba wore when Kiba was a kid. But instead of a dog, Fang has a white tiger cub as his ninken whose name is Shiromaru.

**Iruko **– The daughter of Iruka and Anko. In this universe, Iruka and Anko is married to each other and had a daughter together. Iruko takes after her mother and looks like Anko when Anko was little.

...

_Chapter 6: _On the Test

The class made their way deep into the Aburame forest.

As the class follows Shino towards the testing area, they each wonder among themselves what the test is going to be.

_Boruto "Inoji, do you know what the test is going to be about?"_

Inoji shakes his head.

_Inoji "I don't know. And even if I do, it'd be too late to do anything about it now."_

Not wanting to be left out, Chocho quickly butt into their conversation.

_Chocho "I heard that they force you to live in the forest for a month. And you'll have to survive by eating insects and herbs. Kyah! If that's the case then I would rather die."_

Sarada nervously laugh at Chocho's wild imagination despite not know if it is true or not.

_Sarada "I-I'm sure they won't make us do something that extreme."_

Shikadai nod in agreement.

_Shikadai "This isn't a Chunin exam. It is a Genin exam. They won't give us anything life threatening. But that doesn't mean that this test will be a breeze either."_

Mitsuki, who was silent the whole time, decided to voice his opinion.

_Mitsuki "Most likely, we'll be given a test which we can't do on our own."_

Shikadai quickly nod in agreement.

_Shikadai "It's because we're in a team. Shino-sensei is most likely going to give us a test that we can't do on our own but can do as a team."_

Boruto hits his palm in realization.

_Boruto "I see. If that's the case then all we need to do is work togeth…"_

Before Boruto could finish his sentence, he pauses in terror as he remembers that he was teamed up with Sarada.

Sarada, who also realize the situation, lift her head and face palm in anguish.

Mitsuki silently chuckles at how reluctant Boruto and Sarada are towards work together.

_Mitsuki "It looks like we might fail."_

Both Sarada and Boruto could not say anything to refute Mitsuki.

After a few minutes of traveling deep into the forest, Shino decides to stop the class and announce the content of the test.

_Shino "Alright everyone. Gather around. I'm only going to say this once."_

The class gather around Shino as they mentally prepare themselves for the test.

_Shino "The test that you'll need to pass in order to graduate is… a game of tag."_

Upon hearing the word "tag," the entire class sigh in relief.

Metal, who was the most nervous, finally gave out a shout of joy.

_Metal "If it is a game of tag then this test will be a breeze!"_

Fang quickly high five Metal in agreement.

_Fang "We're the best tag team duo in all of Konoha! Team 5 has this in the bag!"_

Seeing the reactions of his students, Shino quickly fix his sunglasses and smirks.

_Shino "Yes, the test will be a game of tag… and I am it!"_

Upon hearing that Shino will be going after them, the entire class suddenly went silent.

There is no way they'll be able to run away from Shino-sensei.

It's an impossible test.

Before the student has a chance to give up, Shino quickly give his students a friendly smile.

_Shino "Don't be quick to draw conclusions. Let me explain the rules of this test first."_

Everyone turns their intention to listen to Shino once more.

_Shino "In this test, I will only have one hour to catch you. If you manage to avoid me for one hour, you pass. I'm sure that all of you can manage such a task in this giant forest. So don't give up and give it your all!"_

The tension among the students were lesson upon hearing the restrictions.

Even so, that doesn't mean that the test will be easy.

After the explanation, Shino-sensei quickly announce the start of the test.

_Shino "Well then, according to the rules, I have to give you a five-minute head start. And that starts now!"_

As Shino announce the start of the test, all the teams quickly burst into the forest.

All except for Team 10.

_Inojin "Shikadai! Why aren't you running? We need to get out of here before Shino-sensei comes after us."_

Chocho nod in agreement.

_Chocho "Hurry Shikadai! You're gonna make us fail!"_

Ignoring them, Shikadai slowly lay down on the tree stump next to him to sleep.

And in a lazy manner, he tries to shoo Inoji and Chocho away.

_Shikadai "Don't be so dramatic. It's not like you'll fail if I fail. Why don't you two go on ahead without me. I don't feel like taking a test today."_

Chocho made an attempt to convince Shikadai once more, but Inojin quickly stops her.

_Inojin "It's enough Chocho. You know how Shikadai is when he becomes like this. Let's just go without him."_

Chocho nod in reply as they both left without Shikadai.

Upon seeing Shikadai's reluctance to participate, Shino quickly intervene.

_Shino "Are you sure you don't want to participate? You'll fail by default if you refuse to take the test."_

Shikadai smirks at Shino.

_Shikadai "Aren't you getting something wrong here? I don't need to participate because I already passed."_

Shino quickly question Shikadai's reasoning.

_Shino "What makes you say that?"_

Shikadai slowly got up to his feet as he begins to explains himself to Shino.

_Shikadai "If I remember correctly, this forest is quite big. Given its size, it will definitely take you more than an hour to get to all of us. Meaning that it is easy for us to pass as long as we are constantly running away. At least, that is what you want us to believe."_

Shikadai slowly walk towards Shino as he continue with his explanation.

_Shikadai "What you didn't tell us is that this forest belongs to the Abarume Clan. Which means that it is filled with insects that the Abarume raised. In other words, you don't need to waste any time finding us. You already know exactly where we are through those insects…"_

Shino smile proudly at Shikadai for realizing the truth.

It is as Shikadai said.

Even now as Shikadai speaks, Shino is spying on all the students with his insects.

_Shikadai "But simply knowing where we are won't give you enough time to get to all of us. You're gonna need help. Which you'll be getting from your Insect Clones" _

Shino stop smiling.

He didn't think that Shikadai would suspect him of using Insect Clones.

Seeing Shino's reaction, Shikadai slowly open his arms to belittle the things he said.

_Shikadai "Don't look so peeve. It's not like it's hard to figure out. All you need to do is just think about it." _

Shikadai slowly look at his hand as he continues to explain.

_Shikadai "The purpose of this test is to gauge our abilities. Not our luck. So why will there students passing without lifting a finger simply because you didn't get to in time? It just doesn't make sense. Thus, the conclusion is simple…" _

Shikadai quickly point his index finger at Shino.

_Shikadai "The conclusion is that there will be no students that Shino-sensei didn't get to. __Once I figure that out, all I need to do is think about how you'll get to everyone. Since you never once said that you're prohibit to use shadow clones, it was obvious that you were going to use them."_

Shino quickly fix his glass as he replies to Shikadai

_Shino "That much is true. But knowing these things doesn't mean that you'd pass the test."_

Shikadai smirks at Shino's comment as he continues.

_Shikadai "Like I said, those things are not hard to figure out. In fact, I think that Sarada, Iruko, and maybe even Boruto have already realize this on their own."_

Shino has been spying on Iruko and Boruto's team for some time now and it is exactly as Shikadai said.

Both Iruko and Sarada has already figure out that the forest is owned by the Aburame and that he will be using Insect Clones to go after them.

_Shikadai "What graduates me from this test isn't the things that I just said. It is the things that I'm going to say from this point onward. So listen carefully."_

Shikadai quickly took a deep breath and begin to explain himself once more.

_Shikadai "First of all, you never once said that the test is limited to this forest alone. Meaning that we can leave this forest and still pass the test. Thus, students will be trying to leave the forest in order to escape your surveillance. But they'll be meeting with a bit of surprise if they do attempt to leave the forest."_

Shikadai quickly point towards the sky.

_Shikadai "There is a strange wave covering the area._ _I notice it when we first enter the forest. After looking at it carefully, it's not hard to figure out what it is. This area is surrounded by a Sly Mind Affect genjutsu that gives people who pass through it a false sense of direction. Meaning that unless they can cancel genjutsu, they won't be able to escape this forest and will just keep on running back to it."_

Shikadai slowly walk back to his stump as he continues his explanation.

_Shikadai "I bet Iruko and her team is falling for that trap right now. Out of all of us, she's the one with the most geography knowledge. Thus, she already knows that this is the Aburame forest and is attempting to escape it. But among her team, there isn't anyone who is good at canceling genjutsu. Therefore, it can't be help that they fell for that trap so easily. Boruto's team, however, have Sarada who's rather good with dealing with genjutsu. I bet they already got out of the forest. But since they're not very good with geography, they might have entered into an every more dangerous area."_

Shino couldn't believe Shikadai's foresight.

It is as Shikadai said.

Right now, Iruko and her team is traveling in circle without noticing that they're under the effect of the Sly Mind Affect genjutsu.

Meanwhile, Boruto and his team has already undone the genjutsu and got out of the forest.

But because they don't know where they are, they've entered into the border outside of Konoha.

_Shino "If you knew all of that then why didn't you just leave the forest? Why didn't you run?"_

Shikadai smiles at Shino before he replied.

_Shikadai "I know that if I went with Inojin and Chocho, we'd pass for sure. But we'd be passing with my abilities. I just wanted to make sure that they become genin because they are qualified and not because I helped them."_

Shino gave out a smirk as Shikadai.

_Shino "Rather than worrying about them, you should be more worried about yourself. Because you choose to stay, you can't run from me anymore. How will you pass now?"_

Shikadai gave out a sigh in annoyance.

_Shikadai "Like I say, this is a Genin exam. Not a Chuunin exam. Which means that you yourself won't be using any ninjutsu or genjutsu on us. The most you'll do is taijutsu and it will be at a level that genin can handle. Given my Shadow Imitation technique, it would be impossible for you to tag me with taijutsu alone. You're not Rock-sensei after all. Which means it is impossible for me to fail. Therefore, I don't need to take this test or even run."_

Shino hesitantly stagger upon listening to how elaborate and correct Shikadai is.

_Shino: I can't believe it. He was able to deduct everything down to the very detailed. He's already almost as smart as Shikamaru at this age. Who knows what he'll become in the future? But if he gets cocky now and become lazy like his dad, he'll be wasting all of that potential for nothing. As his teacher, I have to make sure that that won't happen. I have to save my adorable student!_

Shino thought to himself.

Filled with the pride of a teacher, Shino begin to laugh hysterically.

_Shino "Fu fu fu! Ha ha ha ha!"_

Confused, Shikadai quickly got up to his feet.

_Shikadai "What are you laughing about?"_

_Shino "Naive! You're still too naive Shikadai! Like you said on our way here, this test is about teamwork. Meaning that it is a test that will give you more than what you can handle alone but less than what your whole team can handle if you work together. Seeing how you're an exceptional academy student, I'm allow to use ninjutsu on you and your team. Which means that what you say about me using only taijutsu is wrong!"_

After declaring that he'll use ninjutsu on Shikadai, Shikadai quickly took out his kunai to defend himself.

_Shikadai "You're joking! You can't use ninjutsu in a Genin test!"_

Shino laugh once more at Shikadai.

_Shino "Do I look like I'm joking to you?"_

As Shino said this, bugs begin to gather around Shikadai.

Shikadai manage to hold them off with his Shadow Imitation but more bugs keep pouring in to overpower his shadow technique.

_Shikadai "Hoky crap! He really is serious!"_

Finally believing Shino, Shikadai made a run for it.

Shino gave out a huge smile as Shikadai ran off.

_Shino "Ah! I've made another great student!"_

Tears fell from Shino eyes as he patted himself on the back.

Then he came back to his senses and realize that there is only 45 minutes left before the test comes to an end.

_Shino "Wah! Shikadai! I'll get you for this!"_


	7. Chapter 7: Six Path of Pain

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 7: Six Path of Pain_

After escaping from Shino, Shikadai quickly search the area for Inojin and Chocho.

_Shikadai "This is what I get for being a smart ass. I should have just left with them when I had the chance."_

Worried that he won't find them in time, Shikadai tries to think of another way out.

But lucky for him, he ran into one of Inojin's Super Beast Imitating Drawing.

He quickly follow the beast back to Inojin who was with Chocho.

Upon seeing them, Shikadai quickly got on his knees and beg them for forgiveness.

_Shikadai "Inojin! Chocho! I'm so sorry for being a jerk. So please, save me!"_

Inojin and Chocho both look at Shikadai with condescending expressions.

_Inojin "Hmm? I thought you didn't want to work with us?"_

Chocho nod her head in agreement.

_Chocho "Why don't you lay right there by that tree stump and we'll leave you behind again."_

Shikadai quickly grab Inojin's collar in a frantic.

_Shikadai This is no time to be sassy. Draw a bird and let's fly away from here now! Otherwise, we'd all be bug poop!"_

Before Inojin can say anything, a buzzing sound suddenly wash over them.

The sound, which can be heard from a distant, keeps getting louder and louder.

_Inojin "Shikadai, what did you do?"_

Shikadai whole body begin to shake as he slowly turn his head towards the sky.

There was a giant shroud of shadow looming at the horizon.

As it get closer, it begins to cast over the sun like a raging storm.

Not wanting to find out what it is, Inojin quickly draw a Super Beast Imitating Drawing and took the three of them to flight.

When they reach the sky, they saw a giant swarm of bugs raging from behind them.

The swarm was so big that it looks as though it could swallow the entire sky whole.

In the middle was Shino coming straight at them.

_Shino "Shikadai! I'm coming for you!"_

Chocho faint in shock upon seeing such a scary sight.

Scared, Inojin command his Super Beast Imitating Drawing to fly as fast as it can.

_Inojin "Shikadai! What did you do!"_

Shikadai screams in reply.

_Shikadai "Don't ask! Just fly!_

…

Meanwhile, at Team 5, Metal, Fang, Shiromaru, and Iruko are still trap in the Sly Mind Affect genjutsu.

_Metal "Iruko, we've been running around for half an hour now and we're still not out of the forest yet."_

Fang replies in agony.

_Fang "I know! I'm getting tired of running like this!"_

Shiromaru whimper in agreement.

Iruko sigh to herself at how dumb the members of her team is.

_Iruko "Sigh… You're lucky you have me on your team. Listen carefully alright?"_

Metal and Fang nod as they silent themselves to listen to Iruko.

_Iruko "Geographically speaking,_ _this forest is ten square miles wide. Even if there is over thirty of us, it would take at least five minutes for a seasoned Jonin to find one of us. Given that logic, Shino-sensei will only have time to catch twelve of us in one hour. But this is a test to gauge our qualification. Not our luck…"_

Fang cuts into conversation.

_Fang "Will you stop with the details and give us the main point already? I don't get anything that you're trying to say!"_

Metal nod in agreement.

Iruko sigh once more at their simpleton.

_Iruko "Sigh…All we have to do is leave this forest. Shino-sensei won't be able to find us without his bugs. Which means we pass."_

Fang sulk in agony as he and Shiromaru slump to the ground in exhaustion.

_Fang "You keep saying that but we've been running none stop. You told us we'd be out of the forest 10 minutes ago!" _

Iruko face palm in annoyance.

_Iruko "And I'm telling you that we got trap inside a Sly Mind Affect justu. We won't be able to get out unless we break it. And since all three of us don't have a clue about breaking genjutsu, we're stuck."_

Metal sulk into the ground next to Fang.

_Metal "Then what are we going to do?"_

Right when Metal said this, a sudden buzzing sound suddenly wash over them.

From a distant, they can see a giant black shadow covering the sky.

_Fang "What is that?"_

Fang quickly point his finger towards it.

Realizing that it was a sea of bugs, Iruko quickly told her team to run for it.

_Iruko "Run you idiots! It's Shino-sensei!_

Hearing Iruko's shout, the two ran after Iruko in terror.

…

Back at Team 9, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki was able to make their way out of the forest.

But because their team weren't well verse in geography, they exit the wrong side and was outside of the borders of Konoha.

Now, they're trying to find their way back without having to reenter the forest.

_Sarada "Boruto! You're going the wrong way! This is the way back to Konoha!"_

Boruto ignored Sarada as he walks the other direction.

_Boruto "Mitsuki. Let's go."_

Mitsuki quickly follow after Boruto, leaving Sarada behind.

Angry at Boruto, Sarada quickly threw a shuriken at him.

_Boruto "Wah! Are you trying to kill me you crazy woman!"_

Sarada reply in anger.

_Sarada "You're better off dead anyway you usaratonkachi!"_

Boruto pumps his fist towards Sarada in anger.

_Boruto "What did you say you ugly pig?"_

Upon hearing the word "ugly pig," Sarada snap and started to attack Boruto with more shuriken.

_Boruto "Wah! That's it! I've had it with you! Kagebunshi no jutsu!"_

_POUF!_

Boruto summon three shadow clones to attack Sarada.

Sarada quickly threw out two kunai and hit two of Boruto's shadow clone.

_ POUF! POUF!_

She then quickly engages in combat with Boruto and the last shadow clone herself.

But before they could clash, a thick mist begin to form around the area where they're at.

Seeing the mist, Sarada quickly shout out at Boruto to stop messing around.

_Sarada "Boruto! This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu!"_

Boruto shout in anger as he complies.

_Boruto "Shut up! I know already!"_

They quickly made their way to Mitsuki and took formation to protect Mitsuki.

_Sarada "Don't worry Mitsuki, we'll protect you without fail."_

_Boruto "That's a given! Anyone who's a Konoha is family to me!"_

Mitsuki look at the two with mix feelings.

He didn't know what to make of how he felt towards their action.

…

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Naruto and Sasuke has finally reach Shino and is asking where Boruto is.

Since Boruto and his team went out of the forest, Shino could not pin point their exact location but knew that they were outside Konoha's border.

_Naruto "Wah! This is very bad! Why did they have to go outside the border!"_

Naruto quickly rush towards the border, leaving Sasuke and Shino behind.

_Shino "What's seems to be the problem?"_

Sasuke shake his head in reply.

_Sasuke "There is no time to explain. Just tell me where you last saw them."_

Shino thought to himself.

_Shino "The last time I saw them was south east of the forest where the Land of Water and the Land of Fire meets."_

_Sasuke "Very well then…"_

Sasuke quickly made his way east with Naruto as Shino wonders to himself what's going on.

…

Back where Team 9 is, Sarada quickly whisper to Boruto and Mutsuki of her plan.

_Sarada "They can use ninjutsu which means they're at least genin levels. Given our abilities, we won't be able to beat them. We defend for now. And when we can, we find a way to escape."_

Boruto quickly reply with a counter strategy of his own.

_Boruto "Why don't we test the water first?"_

Boruto quickly send out his last remaining shadow clone to attack the enemy.

_Sarada "Boruto! What are you doing!"_

Sarada try to stop Boruto but it was already too late.

_Boruto A "Gah!"_

_ POUF!_

Sarada quickly reprimanded Boruto for his recklessness.

_Sarada "Idiot! What can you achieve by doing that? Now, you've wasted your last shadow clone for nothing!"_

Boruto laugh in reply.

_Boruto "Ha! My shadow clone is not wasted. I just found out how many there are out there. There are four guys. One of them is long range and is standing at the back. The other is mid-range and two of them are close range combat."_

Sarada quickly gather the information that Boruto gave to him.

_Sarada: It doesn't make sense. Why aren't they attacking us more aggressively? With their numbers, they can kill us with ease. It's more like they're just waiting for us to exhaust ourselves._

Sarada thought to herself.

That's when Sarada realize that they didn't fight to kill.

_Sarada: I see. That means they're looking to take us alive. But who among us do they want to kidnap? There is Boruto who is the son of the Hokage. There is me who is one of the last bloodlines of the Uchiha. And then there is Mitsuki who is just full of mystery. All three of us are potential targets. Or perhaps do they want to take all three of us?_

Sarada thought to herself

Seeing Sarada so deep in thought, Boruto quickly try to bring her back to her senses.

_Boruto "Sarada! Now is not the time to play dead."_

Sarada came back to her senses and with a plan.

_Sarada "I have a plan. Boruto, I want you to take Mitsuki back to the forest while I hold them back."_

Boruto lash back at Sarada in anger.

_Boruto "Are you crazy! That's suicide!"_

Sarada silence Boruto in seriousness.

_Sarada "Shut up and just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."_

Boruto look at Sarada who's face is filled with confidence.

Seeing her like that, Boruto decided to do what she said.

_Boruto "Okay. Let's do this. Mitsuki. You ready?"_

Mitsuki nod in reply.

_Sarada "On the count of three. One… two… three!"_

Boruto and Mitsuki quickly rush their way back to the forest as Sarada charge ahead.

When Sarada reach the enemies' location, they were nowhere to be found.

Just as Sarada has suspected, the one they're after is not her or Mitsuki but Boruto.

That's why they all revealed themselves when Boruto send in his shadow clone despite wanting to hide inside the mist.

_Sarada "Sorry Boruto. I'll definitely get help. So, make sure to survive until then."_

Upon escaping, Sarada quickly made her way back to the border to get help.

…

As Boruto made his way towards the forest with Mitsuki, Kai and Saito begin to attack Boruto and Mitsuki with shuriken and kunai to slow them down.

Right before Boruto and Mitsuki reach the border, they were stop Kai and Saito.

The bandits quickly shoot their claws at Boruto and Mitsuki.

Boruto and Mitsuki manage deflected the claws away.

But to their surprise, the claw begins to twirl around each other, wrapping the chains around them.

Not wanting Boruto to get caught, Mitsuki quickly push Boruto away.

_Boruto "Mitsuki!"_

Boruto shout anxiously as Mitsuki become entrap by chains.

But he has no time to worry about Mitsuki as mirrors made of ice begin to form around him.

Upon chaining Mitsuki, Kai and Saito quickly approach Mitsuki in attempt to knock him out.

Mitsuki, however, use his snake jutsu to wiggle out of the chains.

He then wraps his snake around Kai's waist, causing pain to Kai's already injured back.

Seeing Kai in pain, Fuki quickly rush forwards and use his sword to cut Mitsuki's snake.

Kai was release of Mitsuki's hold and fell into the ground.

Seeing Kai badly hurt, Saito quickly carry Kai away from the battle.

Fuki then went onto do battle with Mitsuki alone.

...

Meanwhile, back at the border, Sarada was able to meet up with Naruto.

_Sarada "It's the Hokage! Hokage-san! Hokage-san!"_

Seeing Sarada, Naruto quickly stop.

_Naruto "Sarada! What are you doing here!"_

Sarada quickly catch her breath to reply.

_Sarada "No time to explain. Just follow me to where Boruto is!_

Naruto nod in reply as he follows Sarada back to Boruto.

...

Back at Boruto, Fuki and Mitsuki are engaging in battle while Nai traps Boruto in his ice mirrors.

_Fuki "Nai! Did you get him yet! If you did then let's get out of here!"_

Nai quickly approach Boruto inside the walls of mirrors.

_Nai "I don't want to hurt you. If you quietly come with us, nobody will give hurt."_

_Boruto "Like I'd be dumb enough to believe you!"_

Boruto reply back in anger.

Boruto then quickly threw a punch at Nai's face but it had no effect at all.

_Nai "Very well then…"_

Nai quickly punch Boruto on the stomach in respond to Boruto's behavior, causing Boruto to faint.

_Nai "I got him. Let's retreat for now."_

Upon hearing Nai, Fuki shout for the team to retreat.

_Fuki "Retreat! __Suiton! Suikōdan no Jutsu__!"_

Fuki quickly use his water shark jutsu to stall Mitsuki and made his retreat.

But just before Fuki could flee, Naruto came out of nowhere and punch him on the back.

The punch was so strong that it renders Fuki unconscious.

_Naruto "Give me back Boruto!"_

Sarada, who saw Boruto getting kidnap, quickly try to land a surprise attack on Nai.

But Nai quickly dodge her attack and knock her unconscious as well.

_Naruto "Sarada!"_

Naruto quickly made his way towards Sarada but was block by Nai's ice mirrors.

Nai, who has successfully handed both Boruto and Sarada to Kai and Saito, quickly commanded them to escape.

_Nai "Run!"_

Kai and Saito, however, hesitated upon seeing Naruto carrying an unconscious Fuki under his arms.

_Kai "But Fuki aniki is…!"_

Before Kai can say anymore, Nai interrupt him and order him to leave.

_Nai "Take them and run! I'll be sure to follow with Fuki."_

Saito and Kai nod in sorrow as they quickly escapes with Boruto and Sarada.

Upon making sure that Saito and Kai is out of sight, Nai begin to walk towards Naruto.

_Naruto "Give Boruto and Sarada back! And in return, I will return this person to you!"_

Nai did not answer Naruto.

Instead, he slowly removes his mask to reveal his face.

Upon seeing Nai's face, Naruto was moved to shock.

Haku's death is replayed in Naruto's minds and the tears that Zabuza shed on that day was as clear as the sky to Naruto.

Even though Naruto knows that Nai is not Haku, he can't help but see Haku in Nai.

Nai, who is now face to face with Naruto, begin to wave sign for his jutsu.

Naruto, who is still in shock, could do nothing but watch.

_Nai "We, the Sect of Pain, swore in blood to never leave a comrade behind to die. I do not wish to hurt you. But for the sake of my pledge, for the sake of my brothers, I'm prepare to do so. Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_

Nai cast the Great Waterfall jutsu on Naruto who was still in a trance.

But right before it could hit Naruto, Sasuke quickly appear and guarded the both of them with his Susano'o.

_Sasuke "What are you doing you usuratonkachi!"_

Realizing that Naruto is in a trance, Sasuke quickly grab onto Naruto's collar and punch him in the face.

_Sasuke "Get a hold of yourself! Do you plan on letting our kids get kidnap?"_

Upon getting punch by Sasuke, Naruto finally came back to his sense.

Naruto quickly rub the tears in his eyes away as he ready himself for battle.

_Naruto "Sorry. My head is clear now."_

But it was already too late.

Nai is already gone with Fuki, leaving both Sasuke and Naruto empty handed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Mother's Resolve

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 8: A Mother's Resolve_

It's night time.

Sarada has not return home which cause Sakura to be very anxious.

_Sakura "What if she was attack by bandits? What if she was kidnap? Oh my! What am I going to do?"_

Sakura slowly take deep breaths to calm herself.

_Sakura "Relax Sakura. This isn't like when you were a kid and bad people were everywhere. There are hardly any bandits around anymore due to the peace. I'm sure that Sarada is just simply out late celebrating with her friends for graduating."_

Just as Sakura is calming down, the doorbell to the front door suddenly ring.

Thinking that it is Sarada, Sakura quickly ran towards the door and open it.

_Sakura "Sarada! Why are you out so…"_

Before she could finish her sentence, she realizes that the person in front of her is not Sarada but Sasuke and Naruto.

_Sakura "Sasuke! You're back."_

Sakura said in surprise.

But instead of welcoming himself in, Sasuke gave Sakura a hesitating expression, telling Sakura that something bad has happened.

Sakura sigh in dismay.

_Sakura "Sigh… Don't tell me two accidentally injured someone while fighting again."_

Sasuke could not give her an answer, leaving Naruto to give her an answer instead.

_Naruto "Well… the truth is… Sarada got kidnap."_

Upon hearing that Sarada got kidnap, Sakura suddenly fainted out of stress and anxiety.

Sasuke quickly catch her before she hit the floor.

After carrying Sakura into the house, Naruto quickly reprimanded Sasuke for forcing him to tell Sakura the truth.

_Naruto "That is why I told you to lie to her! Didn't you see Hinata faint when I told her that Boruto was kidnap!"_

Sasuke reply in anger.

_Sasuke "It's because Hinata fainted that we needed to get Sakura to check on her. Had you lied to Hinata, we wouldn't need to come here in the first place you usaratonkachi!"_

Naruto apologetically scratch his head as he yields to Sasuke.

_Naruto "Y-You have a point…"_

Before Naruto and Sasuke could do anything else, Kakashi and Shikamaru suddenly appear at the front door with Shino.

_Shino "I heard the situation from them already. How may I help?"_

Sasuke and Naruto quickly stand up to meet them.

_Sasuke "We need to know where Boruto and Sarada are. Do you have any way of tracking them?"_

Shino quickly fix his glasses as he replies.

_Shino "No need to worry. Before the exam, I place a female kikaichū on all of my student in case of an emergency like this. After discovering that Boruto and Sarada was kidnap, I already send a male kikaichū to search for them. I'll know their location by sunrise."_

_Shikamaru "Good. That gives us time to fill everyone in on the truth."_

Naruto quickly scratch his head in confusion.

_Naruto "What are you talking about?"_

Seeing Naruto's innocent face, Kakashi gave out a guilty sigh.

_Kakashi "It's me… I've been holding out on you guys. But after talking to Shikamaru, we both decided that you should know the truth and make a decision yourself."_

Kakashi begin to explain the truth about the bandits to Sasuke and Naruto.

…

When Sakura awoke, she found herself sleeping on the sofa.

Next to her is Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shino.

They seem to be having a serious conversation but the half asleep Sakura could hardly make out what they're saying.

_Naruto "I just got a call from Hanabi. It seems Hinata is okay..."_

_BUZZ!_

_Shino "Ah. Just in time. The male kikaichū has just return. It seems, Sarada and Boruto is in the Land of Waves."_

_Sasuke "I see. Then we better get going. Who knows when they'll relocate."_

Hearing that Sasuke is going to head out, Sakura quickly got up in anger.

_Sakura "Where are you going! Come back here and explain to me where Sarada is!"_

Still feeling dizzy, Sakura knees gave out and she fell back onto the sofa.

Seeing Sakura fall, everyone quickly reacts in concern.

_Sasuke "Sakura are you alright?"_

Sakura nod in reply.

_Sakura "Yeah. Just a little bit stress out. Anyway, where are you going?"_

Naruto look at Sasuke with a guilty face.

He didn't want to be the person to tell Sakura the truth again.

Sasuke gave out a sign…

_Sasuke "We're going to the Land of Waves to get Sarada and Boruto back."_

Hearing that they're heading out to rescue Sarada, Sakura quickly slap her cheek to clear her head and got to her feet.

_Sakura "Alright. Take me with you."_

Everyone gave out a worrisome expression upon hearing Sakura's request.

_Naruto "Sakura? Are you sure you're okay to come along? You don't have to push yourself you know."_

Kakashi nod in agreement

_Kakashi "You should get some rest. Leave this to Naruto and Sasuke. They'll rescue Sarada…"_

Sakura quickly cut into Kakashi's sentence before Kakashi could finish it.

_Sakura "I'm her mother! I'm going whether you like it or not!"_

Kakashi gave out a stressful sigh.

_Kakashi "Yare yare. You three never change no matter how much time has pass. Alright. Change of plans. You can go with Naruto and Sasuke. I'll stay behind to manage the Hokage's work with Shikamaru."_

Sasuke quickly voice his agreement.

_Sasuke "There is no point in arguing. The more time we waste, the more danger Sarada and Boruto is exposed to. Let the three of us handle things."_

Sakura smile at Sasuke for supporting her.

Naruto scratch his head in comply.

_Naruto "Alright… if you say so..."_

_Sakura "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

The three of them quickly left Shikamaru and Kakashi behind as they ran towards the Land of Waves.

_Shikamaru "You sure it's okay for you not to go?"_

Kakashi smile in reply.

_Kakashi "They're no longer children. They don't need me to hold their hands anymore. Beside, I'm sure that this time, they'll be able to do what I couldn't."_

_Shino "Cough! Cough! In case you're wondering, I'm still here…"_


	9. Chapter 9: Remnants of War

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 9: __Remnants of War_

When Boruto open his eyes, he finds himself tied to a wooden chair inside a small room.

Next to him is Sarada who is also tied to a chair.

She, however, is completely unconscious.

Seeing her sleep so peacefully in such a dangerous situation, Boruto decided to quickly wake her up.

_Boruto "Hey Sarada! Wake up! Now is not the time to be sleeping!" _

Hearing Boruto's loud whispers, Sarada slowly came back to her senses.

Still half asleep, Sarada quickly ask Boruto where they are.

_Sarada "Boruto? Where are we?"_

But upon seeing Boruto tied to a chair, Sarada quickly remembered what happened.

_Sarada "Boruto! Are you alright! I saw you get kidnapped!"_

Boruto gave Sarada an annoyed look.

_Boruto "You're in no position to worry about me. Look."_

Boruto gesture towards Sarada's direction.

Sarada turn her attention towards herself.

She quickly realizes that she too is tied to a chair.

Upon realizing that she also got kidnap, Sarada gave out a heavy sigh…

_Sarada "Sigh… could the situation get any worse?"_

Suddenly, the door to the room open and Kai quickly enters the room.

_Kai "So you brats are finally awake."_

Looking at how little Kai is, Boruto lash out in anger at Kai.

_Boruto "Don't call us brats, kid!"_

Angry, Kai quickly grab onto Boruto's collar.

_Kai "What did you say brat?"_

Not wanting Boruto to agitate the bandit, Sarada quickly told Boruto to stop.

_Sarada "Stop it Boruto!"_

But Boruto didn't listen.

Instead, Boruto smirk at Kai in retaliation and continue to insult Kai.

_Boruto "I said shut the hell up… kid."_

Angry, Kai quickly raise his fist in attempt to punch Boruto.

But before Kai could, Kai decides to lower his fist and exit the room instead.

He could not bring himself to hit a child.

Sarada sigh in relief as the bandit exit the room.

_Sarada "What the hell were you thinking Boruto? You could have gotten yourself hurt!"_

Boruto ignored Sarada and quickly grip out from his mouth the metal pin he stealthy stole form Kai's cuffs.

With his mouth, Boruto use the pin to quickly scratch the rope that tied his hand to the chair

Seeing this, Sarada quickly silence herself so she wouldn't draw any attention.

After freeing himself, Boruto quickly move to free Sarada as well.

Upon being release, Sarada quickly lower herself and place her ears close to the ground.

_Sarada "There seems to be no else but him. Boruto, how many shadow clones can you make right now?"_

Boruto gave Sarada a confident smile has he held out five of his fingers.

_Boruto "I can make five."_

Sarada smile at Boruto in reply.

_Sarada "Okay, that should be more than enough. Here is what we're going to do…"_

Before Sarada could tell Boruto her plan, a voice from the attic stop the both of them stone cold.

_Nai "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Hearing Nai's voice, Boruto and Sarada quickly take formation to protect themselves.

_Boruto "Who's up there?"_

Nai slowly got up to his feet and jump down from the attic.

Seeing that it was Nai, Boruto and Sarada quickly took a leap back in caution.

_Nai "You can try to escape but I doubt that you'll succeed. Kai may not look like it but he is a capable chunin. If push comes to shove, he won't hesitate to kill you. And in the off chance that you did manage to escape from him, you'll still have to deal with me. Won't you say that you're clearly at a disadvantage?"_

Boruto and Sarada tense their body even more as they face up against Nai.

But before they did anything reckless, Nai decided to calm them down with a truce.

_Nai "Well, personally, I would rather not hurt you if I can. So why don't we make a deal? I promise that none of us will harm you in anyway as long as you remain cooperative. What do you say?"_

Upon listening to Nai, Sarada lost all will to fight and quickly lower her weapon.

_Boruto "Sarada! What are you doing? You're not going to let this guy capture us again are you?"_

Sarada gave out a sigh towards Boruto.

_Sarada "This person is a jonin Boruto. No matter what we do, we won't be able to beat him. Just be quiet and do what he said."_

Boruto lash out in anger at Sarada.

_Boruto "Like hell I will! I'd rather die fighting than just letting them kill me."_

Sarada sigh once more at Boruto.

_Sarada "If they wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already."_

After reprimanding Boruto, Sarada turn her attention towards Nai.

_Sarada "But since the both of us aren't dead yet, I'd assume that your goal isn't to kill us. Which begs the question, what is your goal? Why did you take the both of us?"_

Nai slowly opens his arms as he explains his plan to Sarada.

_Nai "You don't have to worry. Our plan isn't some kind of grand scheme that needs to be kept secret. All we want is simply for the Hokage to step down from office."_

Hearing Nai's goal, Sarada became confused as to why Nai would want that.

_Sarada "But why would you want the Hokage to step down? He helped the Alliance won the Fourth Shinobi War and saved the world. He even brought peace to the world afterwards and is working hard to maintain the peace."_

Boruto reply in anger as he agrees with Sarada.

_Boruto "That's right! Dad maybe an idiot and a wimp but he does his job properly. He doesn't need to step down."_

Upon hearing their reply, Nai slowly remove his mask to reveal his face.

Mesmerize by his beauty, Boruto subconsciously lower his guard as his face blush a little.

_Nai "Yes. Those who are fortunate enough to be embrace by this era of peace will also fully embrace the Hokage who brought it to them. But what about those who are shun? What about those who are outcasts and ostracize?"_

Nai slowly walk towards Sarada and Boruto as he continues to explain his side of the story.

_Nai "No matter what kind of world you create, there will always be those who suffer. In this time of peace, the ones who suffer is us. Me and my brothers are orphans raised to be mercenary. We live and die in the battlefield. To us, war is prosperity. To us, war is peace."_

Upon reaching a step away from Boruto and Sarada, Nai stop walking and gesture his hands towards the two.

_Nai "So tell me, how is the Hokage going to stop our suffering? How will he embrace us who is born and raised to go against his era of peace?"_

Boruto could not give Nai an answer.

Sarada, however, quickly try to give Nai and his brothers an alternative solution.

_Sarada "You don't have to be bandits and mercenaries. You can become Shinobi that protect the peace. If it is the Hokage then he'll surely accept you…"_

Before Sarada can say anymore, Nai quickly interrupt her with a sorrowful shout.

_Nai "Naïve… How incredibly naive! Little girl… have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"_

Sarada quickly nod.

_Sarada "Yes. They're the group that started the Fourth Shinobi War and almost brought an end to the world because of their twisted beliefs."_

Nai nod in agreement.

_Nai "Yes. That is who they are. And our father… Nagato, he is the leader of the Akatsuki. The one who is known as Pain."_

Upon hearing that they are part of the Akatsuki, Sarada quickly understand why they couldn't just stop being mercenaries.

_Nai "You understand don't you little girl. There is no place for us in this world. Wherever we go, we are branded as the enemy. The only thing left for us is death. That is why we must change this world."_

Before Nai could explain anymore, the door to the room suddenly open.

_Kai "Aniki! Saito's bird has just returned. He said that the Hokage is heading this way."_

Nai quickly place his mask back on.

_Nai "Good. That saves us the trouble of sending him an invitation. Kai, tell Fuki to get everything ready. We'll meet him at the bridge."_

Kai nod in comply as he quickly left the room.

_Nai "Well then little girl. It's time for me to go change the world."_

As Sarada watch Nai leave, she could say nothing to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10: A Ninja's Way

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 10: A Ninja's Way_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura has just arrived at the Land of Waves.

Because they forgot about Shino and left him behind, they couldn't find Sarada and Boruto on their own.

Thus, they decided to meet Inari to gather some more information.

_Inari "Long time no see, Naruto-niichan."_

Naruto high five Inari as he greets him.

_Naruto "Right back at you Inari? Is Tazuna-ochan doing well?"_

Before Inari can answer, Sasuke quickly cuts the conversation short.

_Sasuke "Naruto. We're not here to play. We have something to do so hurry up and get to the point."_

Naruto awkwardly scratched his head as he laughs in agreement.

_Naruto "Yeah! That's right. Inari, have you seen some strange people wandering around here?"_

Inari thought to himself…

_Inari "Can't say that I didn't. Ever since you help us build the bridge, there has been a lot of strange people wandering around from all over the world."_

Naruto sigh in dismay.

_Naruto "Yeah… that's true. Nowadays, it's not strange to see strange people around."_

Before they can say anything else, the door to the house suddenly open and Tazuna enters in on his wheel chair.

_Tazuna "Oi! Naruto! I heard you were in town and quickly came back to see you!"_

Naruto smiles in delight as he waves towards Tazuna.

_Naruto "Tazuna-ochan! It's been a long time!"_

Seeing that Naruto has gone back to friendly mode, Sakura quickly reprimanded Naruto.

_Sakura "Remember Naruto! We're not here to play!"_

Naruto quickly scratches his head once more.

_Naruto "Ah yes. Tazuna-ochan. Have you seen some strange people wandering around here lately?"_

Tazuna thought to himself.

_Tazuna "Hmmm. If you're talking about the four ninja kids who's recently taken refuge here then yes."_

Upon hearing Tazuna, Naruto gave out a shout in shock.

_Naruto "Yes! Those are the people that we're talking about! O-chan. Do you know where they are?"_

Seeing Naruto's reaction, Tazuna hesitated to reveal their location.

_Tazuna "Why are you searching for them? Did they do something?"_

Naruto was about to tell Tazuna the truth but Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth and answered instead.

_Sasuke "We heard that they were quite skill and wanted to recruit them. Would you be able to give us a location?"_

Tazuna thought to himself once more.

_Tazuna "To tell you the truth, I'd rather they not become Shinobi. They're only children. The oldest among them is only in their teens. Can't you give them a little more time?"_

Seeing that Tazuna wanted to shield the bandits, Sakura quickly steps in sweet talk him.

_Sakura "Actually, we've run into a bit of trouble and needed their help. Can you give us their location? We just need to talk with them. That's all."_

With Naruto and the others trying so hard to find them, Tazuna knew that something was going on.

_Tazuna "Sigh… they're in some kind of trouble aren't they? Just tell me the truth. I can handle it."_

Not being able to lie to Tazuna any longer, Naruto decided to come clean.

_Naruto "Yeah… They've done something that they shouldn't have. That's why we have to stop them. O-chan, can't you give us their location?"_

Tazuna gave out a sigh as he looks out the door.

_Tazuna "Sigh... When they first arrived here, they were in terrible shapes. I took them in because they didn't seem to have anywhere else to go. They look like a bunch of good kids too so I didn't think they'll ever do anything bad."_

Sasuke quickly steps forward to question Tazuna.

_Sasuke "You must have notice too… at how much the boy resembles that person."_

Tazuna nods in reply.

_Tazuna "Yeah… that is why I took them in. But if they really are bad people then it can't be helped. They're taking refuge at a cabin near the bridge. If you look inside the forest, you'll find them."_

_Naruto "Thanks... O-chan."_

With that, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly left the house and made their way to the cabin.

_Inari "Grandpa. Did you get involve in something dangerous again?"_

Tazuna shook his head in reply.

_Tazuna "No. Just an old memory that I thought I can put to rest. But I guess an old man like me can't do much anymore."_

…

Upon arriving at the cabin, Naruto and the others could not find anyone inside.

What they found was a note addressing to Naruto.

_ "We have the boy and the girl. If you don't want anything to happen to them, come to the bridge alone."_

_Sasuke "It's a trap."_

Naruto nods in agreement.

_Naruto "But what choice do we have? They have Boruto and Sarada."_

Sakura sigh in dismay.

_Sakura "It can't be helped. You'll go in alone while we stay at a distant as your back up."_

The three of them nod in agreement at the plan.

…

At the bridge, Nai and the rest of his brothers are already there with Boruto and Sarada.

Arriving alone, Naruto slowly made his way towards Nai.

Upon reaching talking distant, Nai quickly signal Naruto to stop.

_Naruto "I have ten million ryo in this bag in exchange for Boruto and Sarada. Let them go and I'll give it to you."_

Hearing Naruto's offer, Nai begins to laugh.

_Nai "You think that we kidnap your son for money?"_

Upon hearing that Nai didn't want money, Naruto went into a panic.

_Naruto "NANI! If you don't want money then what do you want?"_

Nai slowly walk towards Naruto as he stated his demands.

_Nai "What we want isn't money but our way of life. Our place in this world. What we want is to exist. Hokage of Konoha, if you wish to see your son return to you unharmed, meet our demands and step down as Hokage."_

Upon hearing Nai's demand, Naruto felt like he was hit by a meteor.

It's been a long time since Naruto hear someone tells him that they don't want him to be the Hokage.

_Naruto "Wha… Why would you want that?"_

Before Nai could explain, Sasuke quickly appears out of nowhere to explain for him.

_Sasuke "So that's how it is. __You want Naruto to step down to bring back the chaos. __In order to bring back your old life, you want to revert this world back to what it used to be. How pathetic."_

Upon seeing Sasuke, Naruto quickly reprimanded him in anger for abandoning the plan.

_Naruto "What are you doing Sasuke? I'm supposed to be alone!"_

Sasuke quickly reprimanded Naruto in anger.

_Sasuke "Naruto. What they want is for you to step down as Hokage. And there is no way that's gonna happen. Even if you're willing, there is no way I'll let you. Meaning that this exchange is doom to fail for the start. The only choice left is to fight."_

Nai nods in agreement.

_Nai "It seems that is the only path we can take now. Very well then… Fuki!"_

Upon calling Fuki's name, Fuki begin to wave signs for his technique.

Not wanting to fight, Naruto made a desperate attempt to persuade them to stop.

_Naruto "Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this! We can work something out so… wah!"_

Before Naruto could say anything else, Fuki quickly summons two Water Dragons to attack Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke manage to grab Naruto by the color and pull him out of the way.

_Sasuke "What are you doing you usaratonkachi! There is no point in persuading them now!"_

Kurama replies in agreement with Sasuke.

_Kurama "Naruto! I know how you feel but Sasuke is right. These kids won't stop until you're dead. Let this one go partner. You've already done what you can."_

Even so, Naruto was reluctant to fight them after hearing their story from Kakashi.

They were children that Nagato took in.

To Naruto, they were like his nephews.

And more to it than that, they are not evil.

Like Haku and Zabuza, they were simply struggling to survive.

Naruto did not want them to go through the same end if he could help it.

But before Naruto can say anything, they are attack once more by two Water Dragons.

Sasuke was able to jump away in time but Naruto got caught by the attack and was pin down to the ground.

Seeing the opening, Nai quickly forms his ice mirrors around Naruto and manage to capture Naruto inside.

_Sasuke "Baka Naruto!"_

Sasuke quickly tries to make his way towards Naruto but Fuki quickly intervenes before he could.

_Fuki "Your opponent is me!"_

Sasuke smirks in laughter at Fuki's remark.

_Sasuke "Don't you remember what happened last time we fought?"_

Fuki nods in reply.

_Fuki "Sasuke Uchiha, you're indeed the strongest Shinobi that I've ever fought. If I fight you head on, there is no way I could win. That is why this time, I won't be so reckless. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Fuki quickly summons ten water clones to his side to fight Sasuke.

_Fuki: Even with this, I know that I can't win. But all I need to do is stall him long enough for Nai to finish off the Hokage. Nai, don't die now… _

Fuki thought to himself.

As Sasuke engage in battle with Fuki, Naruto once more, tried to persuade Nai to stop.

_Naruto "Please stop this! We don't have to fight! We can figure something out if we just talk!"_

Hearing Naruto's plead for peace, Nai can't help but waver in his resolve.

Nai too did not want to kill anyone, but he knew that he had no choice.

_Nai "Suiton! Suikōdan no Jutsu!_

Nai quickly attacks Naruto with Water Shark.

Naruto quickly evades them and plead once more.

_Naruto "Please! Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"_

Seeing that Naruto refuses to fight, Nai lowers his weapon to talk with Naruto once last time.

_Nai "Alright. Let's pretend that you are as kind as you say. And that you're willing to pardons us for all our crimes and accept us into your ranks. But just because you're willing to accept us doesn't mean the rest of the world will!"_

Nai slowly remove his mask as he continues to lecture Naruto.

_Nai "If one of your allies wants you to hand us over to them, will you be willing to abandon them in order to protect us? If on one hand you have peace and on the other you have us, can you promise us that you'll choose us over peace?"_

As Naruto listens to Nai, he could say nothing to answer the poor boy.

_Nai "There is no way you can do that can you. That is why all that's left for us is to fight. It's the only path that we have before us."_

Upon listening to Nai, the death of Haku and Zabuza replayed in Naruto's mind.

_Naruto: Is this really how things gonna end? Even after coming this far, am I not able to change anything?_

Naruto thought to himself in anguish.

Seeing Naruto so troubled, Kurama tried to bring Naruto back to his senses.

_Kurama "Naruto! Stop denying reality and face the truth! There is nothing you can do!"_

Hearing Kurama, Naruto clenches his fists in anger.

_Naruto "No! There is no way I can accept that! Even if that is the truth, I refuse to accept it! If no path exist which can save them, then I'll create that path myself! There is no way I'm gonna give up now!"_

Seeing Naruto's resolve to save him and his brother, Nai quickly put his mask on to cover his tears.

_Nai "Heh... Who'd thought that the Hokage will be so incredibly naïve."_

Naruto quickly pumps his fist in reply.

_Naruto "Say what you want but I will never give up. And __I will never go back on my words. __That is my ninja way!"_

Nai quickly smiles behind his mask as he listens to Naruto's resolve.

_Nai "You have yours and I have mine. For the sake of my brothers..."_

Naruto and Nai quickly shout at the same time.

_Naruto "I will definitely save you!"_

_Nai "I will definitely kill you!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Determined Ninja

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 11: Determined Ninja_

With everyone occupy, Sakura is able to sneak her way under the bridge to where Kai and Saito held Sarada and Boruto hostage.

But with the bandits so close to them, Sakura couldn't risk an attack.

She has to bide her time and wait for an opening.

Meanwhile, Saito and Kai are restlessly watching as the battle with Sasuke and Naruto ensues.

_Sarada "Shouldn't you go and help your brothers? I don't think the two of them can take on the Hokage and my father alone."_

Kai snaps in anger at Sarada.

_Kai "Shut up!"_

Despite yelling at Sarada, all Kai really wanted to do is join the fight.

But to ensure that Sasuke don't use any lethal force against Fuki, Kai needs to hold Sarada as a hostage.

Saito, on the other hand, can't help but feel anxious as he watch Nai's fight with Naruto.

The plan to kill the Hokage is only a last resort.

They never wanted for things to end this way.

Saito felt conflicted with what Nai's about to do which only serves to increase his worries.

So much so that he subconsciously squeezed Boruto's wrists without even realizing it.

_Boruto "Oi! Are you trying cut off my hands? Stop gripping me so hard!"_

Upon hearing Boruto shout, Saito quickly release his hold on Boruto.

_Boruto "What the hell was that for?"_

Saito did not give Boruto an answer and just continue to give Boruto an apologetic gesture.

_Boruto "Come to think of it, I haven't heard you talk once. Are you one of those idiots?"_

Upon hearing Boruto call Saito an idiot, Kai angrily march towards Boruto and slap Boruto across the face.

Saito quickly held Kai back from hitting Boruto even more as Boruto fell onto the ground.

_Kai "You brat! What do you know about us? You who live a blissful and carefree life. What can you know about us!"_

Angry at Kai, Boruto quickly got up on his feet in rage.

_Boruto "I don't know and I don't care. You're just a bunch of bandits that can't do anything anyway. Why don't you do the world a favor and disappear already!"_

Boruto's scornful words carved deep into Saito, reminding him that the entire world did not want him or his brothers to exist.

_Saito: Everything that we did, we did it because we had to in order to survive. None of us wanted to hurt anyone. All we want is to live. Yet… why does the world hate us so much? _

Saito thought to himself.

Determined to prove Boruto wrong, Saito slowly walk towards Boruto and begin to remove his shirt.

_Kai "What are you doing Saito! You don't need to explain yourself to him!"_

Saito turn his head towards Kai with a glare, telling Kai that he wanted Boruto to know.

Kai clicks his teeth in anger as he reluctantly complies with Saito's wishes.

Upon removing his shirt, the deep scar around Saito's neck is reveal along with the numerous scars on his body

Seeing the scars, Boruto quickly covers his mouth in disgust as he look way.

But Saito quickly pull Boruto's bound hands and place it on the scar on his neck.

Boruto quickly closed his eyes as he tried desperately to ignore Saito.

But then, Boruto felt a drop of water fall onto his hands.

It was tears from Saito's eyes as Saito tries to speak to Boruto.

No words could come out because Saito has lost his voice.

But even without his voice, Boruto could understand what Saito was trying to say.

_Saito "We don't deserve to die."_

Looking at Saito, Boruto was reminded of the conversation he and Sarada had with Nai.

Once more, Boruto stood before a person whose life is rob by the world.

And once more, Boruto could do nothing to save that person.

Angry at his own powerlessness, Boruto slowly walk to the crate next to him.

Boruto then slashes his head across the nail on the crate, created a scar across his left eyebrow.

Seeing Boruto injure himself, Sarada quickly yell at Boruto in concern.

_Sarada "What are you doing Boruto!"_

Boruto did not answer.

Instead, Boruto quickly turns his attention towards Saito.

As blood seeps out from Boruto's scar, Boruto gives Saito a determined reply.

_Boruto "My father once told me that people can only obtain peace when they've come to understand each other. Just like the scar on your neck, this scar brings me closer to understanding you. Even if I can't do anything to ease your pain, even if I can't save you, I can still understand you."_

Boruto then turn his attention towards Kai.

_Boruto "Yes it is true that I don't know anything about you. Truth is, I didn't even try to understand you. But that ends now! I swear that will never close my eyes on another person's suffering again. And I definitely won't let you die. I swear it on this scar!"_

Kai was completely shock as he saw the determination in Boruto's eyes.

Even though Kai knew that Boruto could do nothing to change their fate, Kai couldn't help but be moved by Baruto's sincerity.

But before Kai could reply to Boruto, they were interrupted by a suddenly shout from Fuki.

…

The situation is dire.

Fuki had already lost most of his water clones and has just received a blow from Sasuke.

Seeing Fuki injured, Saito and Kai quickly abandon Boruto and Sarada to make their way towards Fuki.

This, however, give Sakura the opening she needs and she quickly climbs on to the bridge.

With their guard down, Sakura was able to knock them both out with ease.

Seeing them fall, Boruto quickly undo the ropes that tied his hands and made his way to Sakura.

Boruto quickly pick up two rocks on the ground and throw them at Sakura to separate Sakura from Saito and Kai.

Boruto then stole one of Kai's kunai to defend the unconscious Saito and Kai.

Thinking that Boruto was one of the bandits in disguise, Sakura quickly charge towards Boruto.

But before she can attack Boruto, Sarada quickly intervenes to stop their fight.

_Sarada "STOP! STOP! What the hell are you doing Boruto!"_

_Sakura "Boruto?"_

Realizing that the person is actually Boruto, Sakura quickly lowers her weapon.

Seeing Sakura lower her weapon, Boruto lowers his weapon as well.

Boruto then quickly lower his head towards Sakura with a plea.

_Boruto "Please... Sarada's oka-san. Please don't kill them."_

Seeing Boruto's worried and sincere face, Sakura gave out a chuckle.

_Sakura "Pttf! You look just like Naruto with that face."_

Boruto blush in reluctant upon hearing that he looks like his dad.

Seeing Boruto's scar, Sakura slowly approach Boruto to wipe the blood away.

_Sakura "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill them. So smile alright? That look suits you more."_

Boruto gave out a weak smile upon hearing that Saito and Kai wouldn't be killed.

With Boruto and Sarada safe, Sakura turn her attention towards Sasuke and Naruto.

_Sakura "Now all that's left is those two."_

…

Back at the fight between Sasuke and Fuki, Fuki has just lost the last of his clones and is low on Chakra.

With Sarada no longer held hostage, Sasuke is now free to use full force on Fuki

_Sasuke "You look awfully tired after that big talk of yours."_

Fuki yells in reply.

_Fuki "Shut up!"_

With the last of his chakra, Fuki begin to form seals with his hands for a final attack against Sasuke.

_Sasuke "This again… Don't you remember what happen last time?"_

Sasuke begin to channel chakra into his hand to counter attack with Chidori.

_Fuki "Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_

_Sasuke "Chidori!"_

The two of their techniques clashes in battle, but Sasuke's Chidori was able to slash away Fuki's Water Dragon with ease.

With Fuki exhausted, Sasuke easily landed a kick on Fuki's stomach.

As Fuki fell onto the ground, Sasuke begin to channel Chidori once more.

_Sasuke "Too bad… this time, your two little friends won't be able to help you."_

Seeing that Sasuke is about to attack Fuki, Nai quickly abandon his fight with Naruto and swiftly made his way to where Fuki is.

_Sasuke "This is the end of the line. Chidori!"_

As Sasuke made his attack, Nai quickly made his way in between them to protect Fuki.

_BOOM!_

The attack landed.

Sasuke can feel his hands dripping deep with warm blood as Chidori dissipates.

But when the smoke cleared, the person Sasuke saw in front of him wasn't Fuki or Nai.

It was Naruto.

_Naruto "Looks like I made it in time."_

Naruto chuckles at Sasuke as he coughs out blood from his mouth.

_Sasuke "Naruto!"_

Sasuke shout out in horror as Naruto fell backward.

Everyone quickly rush towards Naruto as Naruto fall.

But before Naruto fell onto the ground, to everyone surprise, Nai quickly move to catch Naruto from behind.

He then carefully lay Naruto onto his lap and begin tend to Naruto's wound.

_Nai "Why… why did you sacrifice yourself to save us?"_

Nai asked Naruto in a trembling voice as tears drop from behind his mask.

Naruto gave Nai a smile as he slowly lifts his hand to remove Nai's mask.

_Naruto "Didn't I say I would?"_

Naruto begin to lose conscious and his sight fades into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Beginning

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 12: A New Beginning_

When Naruto opens his eyes, he found himself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

Naruto tried to get up but his injuries prevented him from doing so.

Before Naruto could do anything else, he was greeted by Kurama.

_Kurama "So you're finally awake."_

Kurama said with an angry voice.

Hearing Kurama, all Naruto could do is apologize.

_Naruto "Kurama… I'm sorry…"_

Angry, Kurama begin to harshly scold Naruto for his recklessness.

_Kurama "You bet your ass you're sorry! If it weren't for me, you'll be dead. Seriously! Who in their right mind would protect the person who tried to kill them? The next time you do something this stupid, I swear I'll absorb all your chakra and take over your body!"_

Upon hearing Kurama's angry rants, Naruto begin to laugh.

_Kurama "Don't laugh you idiot!"_

Despite how angry Kurama is, Naruto just continue to laugh without care.

After laughing his fill, Naruto gently close his eyes and enter into Kurama's domain.

And with all sincerity, Naruto thank Kurama.

_Naruto "Thank you Kurama… for everything."_

Kurama smile in reply.

_Kurama "Anytime partner."_

Before they can say anything else, the door to the room open.

It is Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

_Kakashi "Oh he's awake. Perfect timing."_

Kakashi comment in delight.

Shikamaru, however, did not share Kakashi's enthusiasm of the situation.

_Shikamaru "Sigh… Let's get this over quickly so we can get back to work."_

Upon seeing Naruto, Sasuke quickly storm into the room.

_Sasuke "Naruto!"_

Naruto quickly raise his hands to calm Sasuke down.

_Naruto "Wah! Sasuke… please calm down… Remember, I'm heavily injured so you shouldn't do anything violent… ouf!"_

It was all in vain.

Sasuke is too angry at Naruto to care.

Instead, Sasuke quickly grab into Naruto's collar and begin to punch Naruto's face.

After venting his anger on Naruto, Sasuke quickly left the room.

Having been beaten to a pulp, Naruto slump down onto his futon to sulk in pain.

_Naruto "Ah… Kurama just finished healing all my external wounds too."_

_Kakashi "Yare yare."_

Kakashi reply in amusement.

_Naruto "Don't tell me you two are here to punch me as well."_

Shikamaru shakes his head.

_Shikamaru "No. We're here to inform you about the situation… and how we should deal with the bandits."_

Upon hearing Shikamaru, Naruto quickly got up to his feet.

_Naruto "You didn't hurt them, did you?"_

Naruto said in an angry but worrisome tone.

_Shikamaru "Relax. We did no such thing. For now, they are safe."_

Hearing that Nai and the others are safe, Naruto quickly slump back onto his bed in relief.

_Shikamaru "Now that everything is cleared up, let's get to point._

Shikamaru quickly clear his throat as he begin to explain.

_Shikamaru "Cough* Cough*… Even though I said we didn't hurt them. According to the information we gave to the other villages, they are allegedly killed by us."_

_Naruto "Kill? What do you mean kill?"_

Naruto said in an agitated tone.

Not wanting Naruto to misunderstand, Kakashi quickly intervenes.

_Kakashi "Calm down Naruto. It's not how it sounds like. This is the plan that Shikamaru thought of to save those kids."_

Naruto look at Kakashi with a puzzled faced.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't able to understand, Shikamaru started to explain.

_Shikamaru "It's a simple ruse. If we say that we killed them, the other villages would think that they're dead and won't be coming after them. And if we were to change their identities, they'll be free of all their crimes and can start a new life. In other words, we fake their deaths."_

Finally understanding the situation, Naruto jump in excitement.

_Naruto "Nice Shikamaru! You're a genius! Now, everything is fixed."_

But before Naruto could celebrate, Shikamaru quickly divulge the ugly details of the plan.

_Shikamaru "Don't get your hopes up too high. Simply faking their deaths doesn't mean they're free. First, we need to make sure they stay under the radar until all of this blows over. Once enough time has passed and everyone has forgotten about them, that's when they can truly be free... __Oi! Are you listening?"_

Naruto could hardly hear Shikamaru as he continues to jump around and celebrate.

Naruto could care less about the details so long as there is a way to save Nai and his brothers.

_Shikamaru "Sigh..."_

Shikamaru sigh as he smile at Naruto's simpleton.

Before they can discuss anything else, the three of them was interrupted by Nai.

_Kakashi "Oh! You're here. Is something the matter?"_

Without replying, Nai slowly enter the room and politely bow towards Kakashi and Shikamaru.

_Nai "I know I don't have the right to request this but… I would like a moment alone with the Hokage."_

Before anyone can say anything, Shikamaru quickly denied Nai's request.

_Shikamaru "Denied... Seriously, do you honestly think that we'll let you..."_

Kakashi quickly intervenes before Shikamaru can finish his sentence.

_Kakashi "__Shikamaru. __Don't be a party pooper. It is clear that he's no longer a threat. So let the boy have his moment."_

Shikamaru realize that Kakashi was trying to be considerate but Shikamaru didn't care.

_Shikamaru "Rokudaime, you're being too lenient. Have you forgotten that this person tried to kill Naruto? There's a limit to how merciful one can be."_

Kakashi sigh in annoyance at how strict Shikamaru is.

Kakashi then stands up and made his way to Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru "Oi. What are you doing?"_

Not wanting to argue with Shikamaru, Kakashi quickly head lock Shikamaru and started to drag him outside of the house.

_Kakashi "You two have fun!"_

Kakashi says in delight towards Naruto and Nai as he drags Shikamaru outside.

_Shikamaru "Let go! I say let go damn it!"_

Kakashi continues to ignore Shikamaru as he walks further away from the house.

After a few seconds, they were gone.

The moment they left, Nai immediately drop down on his knees in front of Naruto and quickly lower his head to the ground.

_Naruto "Wah… What are you doing?"_

Naruto instinctively dash backward in surprise as Nai fell onto the floor.

Naruto couldn't understand why Nai would do such a thing.

But upon seeing Nai trembles in tears fell onto the floor, Naruto quickly understood.

_Nai "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

The sight of Nai begging for forgiveness teared Naruto inside.

It reminded Naruto of the time he kneel before the Raikage to ask for forgiveness for Sasuke.

Unable to bear such a scene, Naruto quickly rush towards Nai and try to lift Nai up.

But Naruto's injury is far too great for him to conjure up enough strength to do so.

Instead, Naruto lost conscious for a moment and fell onto the ground.

_Nai "Hokage-sama!"_

Worried, Nai quickly move towards Naruto to check if Naruto is alright.

_Nai "Hokage-sama! Are you alright?"_

Seeing Nai's sad expression, Naruto slowly raises his hand to pinch Nai's cheek in attempt to cheer Nai up.

_Naruto "Call me Naruto."_

Dumbfounded by Naruto's childish behavior, Nai begin to laugh.

_Naruto "Don't laugh!"_

Naruto shout in embarrassment.

But Nai continue to laugh in amusement.

_Nai "You truly are a naïve Hokage."_

_..._

At the bridge, Boruto is helping Sarada and Sakura clean up from the battle.

Tazuna, who was also there, instructed them on what to do.

_Tazuna "Oi brat! Don't just peel that off like it's a banana! Make sure to carefully scrap it and repaint it with the brush!"_

Angry at Tazuna's nagging, Boruto shout back in retaliation.

_Boruto "Stop being so picky old man! This is just an old bridge that's going to be demolished anyway!"_

Upon hearing Boruto, Tazuna went on a rage.

_Tazuna "You brat! Don't you know that this bridge is named after the savior of this land? He is a hero among heroes. Someone so great that you can't even hope to reach!"_

Listening to Tazuna, Boruto became curious at who the hero was.

_Boruto "Wow! This hero must be great if he got someone as cranky as you to acknowledge him. So, what's the name of this bridge?"_

Tazuna gave Boruto a delightful smirk as he answers.

_Tazuna "The Great Naruto Bridge!"_

_Boruto "NANI?!"_


	13. Chapter 13: Moron's Debt

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 13: Moron's Debt_

After cleaning up the mess they caused in the Land of Waves, Naruto and the rest of the gang are finally able to return home.

As for Nai and his brothers, Shikamaru decided that it's best for them to take refuge in Konoha for the time being.

Thus, Nai and his brother decided to accompany Naruto and everyone else back to Konoha.

_Boruto "To name a bridge after that baka oyaji, what is Tazuna ojichan thinking?"_

Boruto has been complaining ever since they left the Land of Waves.

Having had it with Boruto's rants, Sarada shout out in anger.

_Sarada "Would you stop talking already? Listening to you makes me want to kill myself."_

Boruto barks back in reply.

_Boruto "Why don't you do it then? I'll even help."_

_V_eins begin to pop out of Sarada's head as she clenches her fist in anger.

Boruto stick out his tongue to insult Sarada in reply.

A fight is about to go down.

But before anything happen, Nai quickly intervenes.

_Nai "A bridge created in a time of peril for the purpose of restoring peace. I think it fits Naruto-san quite well. Wouldn't you two agree?"_

Hearing Nai, Boruto's quickly hid his anger and awkwardly nod in agreement.

Sarada gave out a sigh as she looks at Boruto's blushed face.

After calming them down, Nai quickly return to his brothers.

_Sarada "Sigh… Don't tell me you have a crush on Nai."_

Boruto blush once more in embarrassment.

_Boruto "Shut up! You're just jealous that she's cuter than you."_

As Sarada had guess, Naruto does not know that Nai is a boy.

_Sarada "Sigh… you really are clueless."_

Not knowing why Sarada said that, Boruto decided to ask.

_Boruto "What did you mean by that?"_

Seeing Boruto's idiotic expression, Sarada decide not to tell him.

_Sarada "Nothing… you'll find out for yourself."_

…

At the front of the group is Naruto, dancing about with a bright smile.

Not only was he able to protect Sarada and Boruto, he was able to save Nai and his brothers as well.

It's seems like nothing could damp his mood.

Annoyed, Shikamaru decided to rein in on Naruto's happiness with some bad news.

_Shikamaru "Just so you know, the paper work at the office has accumulated since your absence. You're going to have to work ten times harder to catch up."_

_Naruto "Oh! Is that so?"_

Even after hearing that he has to work more, Naruto just continue to walk in cheery mode.

Which only annoys Shikamaru even more.

But nobody is more annoyed at Naruto than Sasuke.

Still angry at Naruto, Sasuke decided to take out the big guns.

_Sasuke "Naruto, what happened to the ten million ryo that you brought with you?"_

Upon hearing Sasuke, Naruto stop dead on his track.

He finally remembered that the money was swept away during the fight with Nai.

_Naruto "Wah! The money! I totally forgot about it!"_

Naruto begin to run back and forth in a frantic as he wails over the money he lost.

Pleased with Naruto's reaction, Shikamaru casually give Sasuke a thumb up from behind his back.

Sasuke reply to Shikamaru with an evil smirk.

_Sasuke "All according to Keikaku."_

Seeing the whole thing went down, Kakashi and Sakura both sigh in disappointment.

_Sakura "Sigh… Somethings never change."_

_Kakashi "Yare yare."_

Before they travel any further, Nai and his brothers decided to stop the group.

Shikamaru_ "Why are we stopping?"_

Nai quickly step forward to explain.

_Nai "Pardon my rudeness but it's getting late. I think it's best if we rest for the night."_

Kakashi quickly agrees.

_Kakashi "I was about to say the same thing. Actually, I know of an inn around here that is very hospitable to their guests. It should be relatively safe for you and your brothers as well. Why don't we rest there for the night? It would be more comfortable there than camping in the forest."_

Hearing the inn, Sakura remember the time Yamato took Team 7 to an inn to fix their team relations.

_Sakura "Oh! It's that inn that Yamato-sensei took us to. The one with the hot spring. Remember Naruto?"_

Naruto could hardly hear her as he is too busy sulking about the money he lost.

_Shikamaru "It's decided then. Let's rest there for the night."_

With that, the rest of the gang took a detour and enter into the inn.

…

_Sakura "Hah! This is heaven!"_

Sakura gave out a blissful cheer as she soaks herself into the hot spring.

Sarada, on the other hand, did not share her enthusiasm.

_Sarada "What's so fun about bathing in hot water? I'd rather do some training instead."_

Hearing Sarada, Sakura sigh in dismay.

_Sakura "Sigh… why do I feel like I'm the only girl here? To begin with, you're too much like your father. What happen to my features? It's so unfair!"_

Before Sakura can go on a complaining spree, Sarada quickly tried to stop her.

_Sarada "Don't be childish mom. We're suppose to be enjoying ourselves here."_

_Sakura "That may be true but this is so boring. We're suppose be bonding with each over girl's time. Sigh… if only Hinata was here."_

Sakura sulk in dismay.

That's when she thought of a topic that she can tease Sarada with.

_Sakura "Ne! Ne! Sarada. Do you have someone you like?"_

Sarada gave out an annoyed sigh.

_Sarada "Sigh… how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in romance?"_

_Sakura "Come on. Don't be like that. I'm sure there's someone you have an interest in. How about Boruto?"_

Sarada gave Sakura an angry glare for mentioning Boruto.

_Sakura "Oh don't get angry… I was just kidding. Let's change the topic then. Have you kissed anyway one yet?"_

Bringing up the question of kissing reminded Sarada of her near-death experience with Boruto.

Had Shino sensei not entered, Shikamaru would have made them kiss each other.

Not wanting to answer, Sarada quickly excuse herself from the hot spring.

_Sakura "Ah… I made her angry again."_

…

Meanwhile, at the boy's side.

_Kakashi "Ah… this is heaven."_

Kakashi sigh in delight as he soaks into the hot spring.

Shikamaru quickly joins in.

_Shikamaru "It's nice to relax for a change. Right Naruto?"_

Naruto, who is still bumped out from the money he lost, didn't reply.

_Naruto "Ten million ryo…"_

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't join them.

Instead, he was on guard in front of the inn making sure there was no enemies.

Joining him is Sarada who's still angry at her mother.

_Sasuke "Why aren't you with your mother?"_

Sasuke casually asks.

_Sarada "She's annoying me with her girls talk. Seriously, what's so good about falling in love?"_

Sasuke nod in agreement.

_Sasuke "I never really get it myself. In any case, don't let it bother you too much."_

Hearing her father's reply made Sarada realize how similar she is to him.

They both were never really fond of having fun and is more focus on their training.

More to it than that, they usually just do there own thing and never really bothered with anyone else.

But the surprising thing is that despite not getting along with other people, they get along very well with each other.

Which makes Sarada even more curious about her father.

She felt like learning more about her father will help her to learn more about herself.

_Sarada "Dad, who's the first person you kissed?"_

Sasuke immediately choke on reflex upon hearing Sarada's question.

_Sasuke "Cough! Cough! Wha... Why are you asking me this? Did Naruto say something to you?"_

_Sarada "Naruto?"_

Not wanting to delve to much on the subject, Sasuke quickly told Sarada to stop asking.

_Sasuke "It's nothing! And don't ask your father weird questions like that!"_

Sarada nod in obedience.

_Sarada "Understood."_

…

Meanwhile, Boruto is having a friendly water fight with Fuki and Kai at the hot spring.

_Boruto "Take that!"_

Boruto skillfully squirt water at Fuki once more.

Angry that he hasn't hit Boruto even once, Fuki decided to use water justu on Boruto.

_Fuki _"_Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_

A water dragon begins to form in the hot spring, pulling all the water away.

_Boruto "Wah… What are you doing?"_

_BOOM!_

The water dragon disperses and a huge hail of water burst straight towards Boruto.

But before the water hits Boruto, Nai quickly enters the scene and use his ice mirrors to protect Boruto.

Seeing the mirrors, Boruto smile in delight and move his intention towards Nai.

That is when he saw the half-naked Nai in front of him.

_Nai "Fuki! You've gone too far!"_

Fuki quickly apologize for his misdemeanor.

_Nai "Boruto, are you alright?"_

Boruto could hardly hear Nai for he's frozen in shock upon discovering that Nai is a boy.

After everything calm down, Boruto joined his father at the corner of the hot spring as they both sulk in disbelief.

_Naruto "Ten million ryo…"_

_Boruto "She's a boy…"_


	14. Chapter 14: Impossible Test

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 14: Impossible Test_

Due to the commotion that Nai and his brothers caused, Team 9's participation of the Genin test was voided.

Meaning that Boruto and everyone else in Team 9 will have to take a make up exam from the Jonin in their team in order to become Genin.

Ever since Boruto find out that he'll have to take a makeup test, Boruto has been complaining none stop.

_Boruto "Can't Shino-sensei just give us a pass? After everything we went through, we're more than qualified to be Genin." _

Sarada, who is equally disappointed, didn't argue with Boruto this time.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, didn't seem to care at all and is enjoying his time with his disappointed teammates.

_Boruto "Who is our teacher anyway? Don't tell me it's Rock-sensei! I'd probably quit if it is."_

The thought of being forced to wear that green one piece sport suits brought shivers down Boruto's spine.

Luckily, Rock Lee isn't the one in charge of their team.

_Sarada "No… I think Shino-sensei said that it's Konohamaru."_

Hearing that Konohamaru is going to be their teacher, Boruto mood brighten greatly.

_Boruto "Konoha-niichan? That's great! He'll pass us with flying colors!"_

_Sarada "Sigh... I certainly hope so."_

Sarada replied with a doubtful tone.

…

After crossing the shopping district, Boruto and Team 9 finally arrived at the Third Training grounds where they're were to meet with Konohamaru.

Konohamaru, who is already there, greeted the three with a grin.

_Konohamaru "So, you're finally here."_

Without replying, Boruto quickly rush towards Konohamaru.

_Boruto "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

_POUF! POUF! POUF!_

Boruto quickly summoned three shadow clones to his side as he tried to attack Konohamaru.

_Mitsuki "Boruto!"_

Seeing Boruto, Mitsuki quickly took an offensive stance and tried to attack Konohamaru as well.

But he was quickly stopped by Sarada who gave out an annoyed sigh.

_Sarada "Sigh… they always do this every time they meet each other. It's best not to get involve."_

Hearing Sarada's explanation, Mitsuki quickly understood and stand down.

Back at the battle, Boruto quickly throws a kunai to attack Konohamaru.

Konohamaru, however, is able to catch the kunai with ease.

Seeing this, Boruto quickly rush his shadow clones to attack Konohamaru.

With Konohamaru occupied, Boruto begin form seals for his technique.

_Boruto "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu"_

Boruto attack Konohamaru with a kunai once more.

But this time, Boruto used the Multi-Shadow Shuriken technique to increase the numbers of kunai.

_Konohamaru "Not bad!"_

Konohamaru is quite impressed with Boruto's abilities as an academy student.

No only is Boruto able to use the Multi-Shadow Shuriken technique, he also carefully thought of a battle plan for it as well.

But despite his compliments, Konohamaru didn't really have a hard time dealing with Boruto's attack at all.

Konohamaru manage to defeat Boruto's shadow clones with ease and quickly deflects all the kunai Boruto threw at him.

With his attacked fail, Boruto decided to lower his weapon.

Thinking that Boruto's has given up, Konohamaru quickly lowers his kunai as well.

_Konohamaru "Looks like I won."_

Little did Konohamaru know that Boruto still have a trump card up his sleeve.

_Boruto "Do it now!"_

As Boruto shout out, the first kunai that Boruto threw at Konohamaru transform into a shadow clone.

Realizing that he's fallen for Boruto's trap, Konohamaru quickly jump away to avoid the shadow clone's attack.

_Boruto "Ha! I got you this time!"_

With Konohamaru suspended in midair, Boruto quickly attack Konohamaru once more with his Milti-Shadow Shuriken.

_Boruto "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"_

Boruto was sure that he had Konohamaru beat this time.

But to Boruto's surprise, Konohamaru is able to dodge the attack by using Rasengan to recoil himself away.

_Konohamaru "Rasegan!"_

Upon landing, Konohamaru quickly took out Boruto's remaining shadow clone, leaving Boruto with no other tricks.

Seeing that all his attacks has failed, Boruto decided to give in for real this time.

_Boruto "As expected of Konoha-niichan. You just keep getting stronger every time we fight!"_

_Konohamaru "Ah… is that so?"_

Konohamaru quickly scratch his head in awkwardness as Boruto compliments him.

Little does Boruto know that the person he just fought is not actually Konohamaru but Kakashi who's transform into Konohamaru in disguise.

Konohamaru, who saw everything from his hiding spot, signal towards Kakashi in anger.

_Konohamaru "Rokudaime, why did you have to do that? Now Boruto is going to expect even more out of me…"_

Seeing Konohamaru, all Kakashi can do is reply with an apologetic gesture.

_Boruto "Well, now that you've seen me an action, why don't you skip the test and just let me pass?"_

Boruto replied arrogantly as he walks towards Kakashi.

_Sarada "Sigh… he actually said it."_

Sarada quickly face palm at the fact that Boruto actually have the nerve to say such thing.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, just keep chuckling to himself.

Not very happy with Boruto's arrogant attitude, Kakashi quickly gave his reply.

_Kakashi: "You skipping the test with that level of skills? Don't even dream about it."_

Kakashi thought for sure that Boruto will resort to complaining after hearing that but instead, Boruto gave Kakashi a confident grin.

_Boruto "Ha! Bring it then! I'll pass any test you throw at me!"_

Hearing Boruto's confident reply, Kakashi's hopes in Boruto is restored.

_Kakashi "Very well. I give you the hardest test you'd ever face in your life."_

Boruto's eyes are filled with confidence as Kakashi said this.

Sarada, who didn't share Boruto's enthusiasm, sigh in dismay.

_Sarada "Sigh… you just had to provoke him didn't you?"_

Mitsuki gave out a chuckle once more as he watches the two.

Leaving Sarada aside, Kakashi can't help but feel envious seeing how differently Boruto treats Konohamaru compare to everyone else.

Which made Kakashi curious as to what Konohamaru had that he doesn't.

But this isn't the time for such thought.

Kakashi quickly return to the situation at hand.

_Kakashi "Cough! Cough! Well, then. Let's get started."_

Kakashi quickly pulls out two bells from his pocket and show them to Boruto and the rest of Team 9.

_Kakashi "The test that you're going to take is this."_

Curious, Sarada quickly asks Kakashi what the test is about.

_Sarada "What are we going to do with those?"_

With a nonchalant tone, Kakashi gave his reply.

_Kakashi "You're going to try and steal it from me."_

Boruto's excited face turn into disappointment upon hearing Kakashi's explanation.

_Boruto "First, it was a game of tag with Shino-sensei. Now, it's a game of steal the bells. Are you guys seriously training us to be ninjas?"_

Annoyed, Kakashi quickly reprimanded Boruto for his cheeky tone.

_Kakashi "Are you saying that __Shino-sensei's test was easy?"_

Confronted by Kakashi's question, Boruto slowly shake his head to say no.

_Kakashi "Things aren't as simple as it looks Boruto. As a ninja, you should never underestimate your mission or enemy no matter how simple they may appear. Got that?"_

Boruto quickly nods in reply.

With the prep talk done, Boruto quickly return to his game face as he realizes that he'd foolishly underestimated the test.

Seeing this, Kakashi quickly return to explaining the test.

_Kakashi "Good. Now let's me begin by explaining the rules. As I've said before, you will be trying to steal these bells from me using everything at your disposal. Though I'd doubt you'll succeed, in the off chance that one of you do manage to steal a bell from me, that person will pass the test and graduate as a Genin."_

Being the first one who realize the predicament of the rules, Sarada quickly step in to question Kakashi.

_Sarada "Wait a moment! You say that whoever steals a bell from you will pass the test. Since you only have two bells, does that mean that only two of us can pass this test?" _

Kakashi quickly confirms Sarada's speculation.

_Kakashi "That's right. This test isn't just about stealing the bells. You'll also have to compete with each other to see who can steal the bell first. The first two who manage to steal a bell from me will pass. Which means the last person will automatically fail by default and be sent back to the Academy. But that is only if two of you actually manage to steal the bells from me within the time limit." _

Upon hearing that there is a time limit, both Boruto and Sarada expression change drastically as they realize the difficulty of the test.

Seeing their expression, Kakashi can't help but smirk in reply.

_Kakashi "As a restriction, you will only have one hour to steal the bells. If after one hour and none of you succeed, all of you will automatically fail and be sent back to academy school."_

Hearing how harsh the rules of the test are, Sarada quickly voice her rejection of the test.

_Sarada "That's ridiculous! There is no way we can steal a bell from a Jonin with that amount of time! And even if we are able to steal the bells, there is only two bells. Which means one of us is doom to fail even if we are able to steal the bells from you!"_

Kakashi quickly gave Sarada a threatening glare upon hearing her reluctance to take the test.

_Kakashi "Is that a complaint? __My test, my rules!"_

Kakashi's unreasonable and violent demeanor cause Sarada to stumble in back fear.

_Boruto "K-Konohamaru… I don't remember you being this scary."_

_Kakashi: Oh crap. I messed up again._

Kakashi said to himself.

Realize that he's gone too far, Kakashi quickly went back to his funky self.

But it was too late, the damage has already been done.

Konohamaru, who saw everything, wanted to kill Kakashi for ruining his good image.

_Konohamaru "Kakashi! You bastard! I'll kill you for this!"_

Kakashi gave out a sigh in remorse as he apologetically glance at Konohamaru once more.

But before anyone can say anything else, Boruto quickly gave out a thunderous shout.

_Boruto "T-That's fine with me! Who cares if this test is impossible! I'll do the impossible and prove once and for all that I'm the best!"_

Hearing Boruto's confident reply lighten the mood considerably.

Sarada who was hesitating a second ago is now filled with confidences herself.

_Sarada "That's right! I'm not gonna fail now that I've come this far. Bring it!"_

Hearing both of them, Kakashi can't help but smile.

_Kakashi "Very well then. Let the test begin!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._


	15. Chapter 15: Team 9 Fails

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 15: Team 9 Fails_

Without a moment to lose, Boruto quickly charges forward with the full intention of fighting head on.

Sarada, on the other hand, decided to escape into the forest for a stealth battle.

Mitsuki, who didn't know what to do, decided to watch Boruto from afar.

_Boruto "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

_POUF! POUF!_

Boruto quickly summons two shadow clones to his side.

But instead of using his shadow clones to attack, Boruto left them behind this time.

Upon reaching attack distant, Boruto quickly throws two kunai for a preemptive strike.

Kakashi, however, is able to dodge the kunai with ease.

Not wanting to give his opponent time to regroup, Boruto quickly jump forward with a back kick.

Kakashi, however, blocked the kick with ease and quickly counterattacks with a punch.

To avoid the punch, Boruto quickly back flips himself out of harm's way.

This, however, leaves Boruto completely open for a range attack.

With Boruto suspended in midair, Kakashi quickly throws a shuriken at Boruto.

_Kakashi "Let's see how fare against your own attack. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi quickly uses the Multiple Shadow Shuriken technique to attack Boruto.

With no way to dodge the attack, it seems Boruto is done for.

But to Kakashi's surprise, Boruto manage to kick himself out of harm's way.

_Kakashi "Impossible!"_

As far as Kakashi knows, Boruto doesn't have the ability to fly.

And the only person Kakashi knew to have ever kicked air is Might Gai.

Other than Rock Lee, there shouldn't be anyone else who can do that.

Before Kakashi can finish thinking, a flash of thin light suddenly strikes Kakashi's eye.

That's when Kakashi realize that Boruto isn't kicking on air, he's kicking on strings.

The two kunai Boruto threw earlier each had a thin string attached to them.

Boruto must have purposely threw them slow intending for Kakashi to dodge them..

With the strings anchor to trees and Boruto's shadow clones pulling behind, Boruto is able to create a stepping place in midair without Kakashi knowing.

Not only that, the Shadow Clones were able to turn the strings at an angle to blind Kakashi using the reflected sunlight.

Kakashi has completely fell for Boruto's trap.

_Boruto "Now's our chance! Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"_

Boruto shout out loud as he quickly throws a kunai.

With the Multiple Shadow Shuriken technique, Boruto is able to increase the numbers of kunai, each with strings attach to them.

And with it, Boruto manage to trap Kakashi inside a cage made of strings.

With Kakashi immobilize, Boruto quickly surrounds Kakashi with his shadow clones.

_Boruto "Attack now!"_

Boruto and his shadow clones each quickly throw an explosive kunai towards Kakashi.

_Boruto "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"" _

Using the Multiple Shadow Shuriken technique, Boruto and his shadow clones increased the explosive tags tenfold.

_Kakashi "Oh crap!"_

_BOOM!_

_POUF! POUF!_

The explosion is so devastating that both of Boruto shadow clones got knocked out just from the backlash.

Boruto, who was partially caught in the explosion, crawls out from the smoke in distress.

_Boruto "Cough! Cough! I didn't think the explosion is going to be so big."_

After gathering himself, Boruto quickly stands up to declare his victory over who he thought was Konohamaru.

_Boruto "Ha ha! See that Konoha-niichan? That's what you get for messing with the best."_

As the smoke clears, Boruto realize that Konohamaru is nowhere to be found.

That's when Boruto notices a small hole at the center of the explosion.

_Boruto "What the heck is that?"_

Before Boruto could react, a hand suddenly came out from beneath him and grabbed onto his leg.

_Kakashi _"_Doton! Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"_

_Boruto "Wah!"_

The hand quickly drags Boruto deep into the earth until Boruto's entire body is buried underground, leaving only his head to be seen.

With Boruto subdue, Kakashi quickly springs from underground to reveal himself.

_Kakashi "Lesson number one, never let your guard down until you make sure that the enemy is neutralized."_

With that, Kakashi nonchalantly made his way into the forest to go after Sarada.

Mitsuki, who's been watching the entire time, slowly made his way towards Boruto.

Seeing Mitsuki, Boruto quickly yells out in anger for help.

_Boruto "Mitsuki! Hurry up and help me get out of here!"_

Mitsuki, however, didn't seem to want to help Boruto at all.

Instead, he bends down to chuckle at Boruto in amusement as he pinches Boruto's cheek.

_Boruto "Wah! Stop that!"_

…

Meanwhile in the forest, Kakashi decided to take a rest to read Icha Icha Tactics.

But in truth, he's only doing it to draw Sarada out.

Sarada, who also knew this, decided to plan carefully first before she attacked.

_Sarada "That usaratonkachi. Does he honestly think he can defeat a Jonin with stupid moves like that? Unlike him, I'm not an idiot. The priority here isn't to win the fight. It is to steal the bells. Right now, Konohamaru has the bells tied to his belt. It would be impossible to steal it head on. Which means I'll have to steal the bell another way. And I got the perfect plan to do that."_

As Kakashi read Icha Icha Tactics, he suddenly hears a rustling sound from the bushes in front of him.

_Kakashi "Who's there? Come out now!"_

The person who came out of the bushes is Naruto.

_Naruto "Don't need to get so serious. It's just me."_

In truth, the Naruto in front of Kakashi isn't actually the real Naruto but Sarada who transform herself into Naruto.

She intends to fool her opponent and stealthy steal the bells as she gets close.

Kakashi, who has yet to realize that the Naruto in front of him is Sarada, greeted Naruto normally.

_Kakashi "Naruto… what are you doing here?"_

Sarada quickly scratch her head childishly as she replied, thinking that it was something Naruto would have done.

_Sarada "Ah… I'm here to check on Boruto."_

Kakashi gave out a sigh in displeasure.

_Kakashi "Sigh… Didn't I tell you to stay out? Nobody likes a helicopter parent you know."_

_Sarada "Ah… is that so?"_

Sarada slowly move towards Kakashi to close the gap between them.

As Kakashi observe the Naruto in front of him, he felt like something is wrong.

The way Naruto act isn't very different but his speech pattern has completely change.

Normally, Naruto will end every sentence with "dattebayo."

But this Naruto is not doing that at all.

Sensing that her cover is blown, Sarada quickly form hand signs to fire her fireball technique.

_Sarada_ _"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

Surprised, Kakashi quickly uses Earth Wall to block the attack.

_Kakashi_ _"Doton! Doryūheki"_

The attack was successfully block but it left Kakashi vulnerable to a side attack to which Sarada took full advantage of.

Sarada dash towards Kakashi's belt with all her might, reaching her hand as far as she could to grab the bells.

But to her surprise, Kakashi was able to move away in time and she only manage to barely touched the bells.

_Sarada "No way! You can still move that fast even in this position?"_

Seeing that her attempt has failed, Sarada quickly use the fire ball technique once more to cover her track.

_Sarada_ _"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

With Kakashi distracted, she quickly makes her escape.

Kakashi, who is left behind, can't help but be reminded of Sasuke.

_Kakashi "Yare yare. An academy student who can use fire ball technique… like father like daughter."_

…

Back at the training ground, Boruto is still trap inside the ground and can't get out.

Mitsuki, who is next to Boruto, continues to sit in silence as Boruto sulks in defeat.

That's when Sarada came rushing out of the forest to free Boruto.

_Boruto "Wah! What the are you doing?"_

Annoyed, Sarada quickly replied with a condescending tone.

_Sarada "In case you're too dumb to understand, I'm obviously trying to free you."_

Feeling insulted, Boruto angrily barks back at Sarada in reply.

_Boruto "Go away! I don't need your stupid… Ouch!"_

Sarada quickly hits Boruto on his head before he could finish his sentence,

_Sarada "Be quiet! You'll give away my position to Konohamaru."_

Angry, Boruto quickly lift his head in attempt to insult Sarada.

But that's when he saw Kakashi stealthy attacking Sarada from behind.

_Boruto "Sarada! Behind you!"_

_BOOM!_

Thanks to Boruto's warning, Sarada is able to avoid a lethal attack.

But with an opponent in the way, Sarada won't be able to free Boruto.

_Kakashi "Trying to free Boruto are you? I didn't think you'll actually do such a thing. A miscalculation on my part."_

It's true that under normal circumstances, Sarada would rather fend for herself than work together with Boruto.

But from her previous battle, Sarada knew that she won't be able to steal the bells by herself.

The opponent is just too overpowering.

She needed Boruto's help.

_Sarada "Sigh… I guess it can't be helped… Kage Bunshi no Jutsu!"_

_POUF!_

Using the remainder of her chakra, Sarada quickly summoned a shadow clone to her side.

It was a very bad technique to use considering that she doesn't have the natural chakra for it even at full power.

But even if she were to preserve her chakra, she'd eventually lose anyway.

Her only chance to win is to free Boruto.

And to do that, she need an extra helping hand.

_Kakashi "Oh! How rare! Sarada using a shadow clone! I thought you hated that technique?"_

_Sarada "Shut up!"_

With a shout, Sarada quickly rush towards her opponent.

Meanwhile, her shadow clone quickly moves to free Boruto.

_Boruto "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"_

Boruto anxiously shouted at Sarada's shadow clone who's removing rubble beneath the ground as fast as she can.

Back at the battle, Sarada is barely holding on her own.

Unlike Boruto, her taijustu wasn't very good.

If her opponent weren't holding back, she'd be defeated already.

But she can't let up either because once she stops attacking, that will be the end.

She needs to hold out until her shadow clone frees Boruto.

Unfortunately for her though, Kakashi doesn't plan on letting her stall.

_Kakashi "This is getting boring."_

With a quick side step, Kakashi was able to out maneuver Sarada and attack with a punch.

With no way of dodging, Sarada quickly steps back to block with her arms.

_BOOM!_

_Boruto "Sarada!"_

Boruto anxiously shouted as Sarada fell onto the ground.

With all her strength, Sarada quickly stood up to protect herself.

But after taking that punch, Sarada's arms and legs has become useless.

She no longer has any means to move lead alone defend herself.

Meanwhile, Boruto is only half way out of the ground and isn't able to free himself yet.

_Kakashi "Looks like it's game over. It's a shame. You still have five minutes left too. Oh well."_

Kakashi slowly step forward to make the final blow on Sarada.

_BOOM!_

But to his surprise, the person who took his attack was not Sarada.

It's Mitsuki.

_Kakashi "Oh! It seems you've decided to join the fight after all."_

Mitsuki nods in reply.

_Mitsuki "I thought it would make things more interesting for you."_

Kakashi gave out a delightful smile upon hearing Mitsuki's remark.

With Mitsuki keeping Kakashi occupy, Boruto was finally freed and quickly rush towards Sarada to check on her.

_Boruto "Sarada! Are you alright?"_

Seeing that Boruto is freed, Sarada finally let up her adrenaline, causing her shadow clone to disappear and her to fall.

Luckily, Boruto was able to catch her in time and carefully lay her down on the ground.

_Boruto "Jeez! It's awkward when you act all girly you know."_

Angry at Boruto's tactlessness, Sarada quickly punch Boruto in the face.

_Boruto "OUCH! What was that for?"_

_Sarada "Shut up! Just get out of my sight!"_

Seeing the angry Sarada, Boruto quickly leave in comply.

But not without leaving the usual snarky remark.

_Boruto "See you later Princess Sarada." _

Boruto wave his hand mockingly towards Sarada as he rushes away.

_Sarada "That bastard. I'll make sure to kill him one of these days."_

With Sarada safely out of the way, Boruto quickly move towards Mitsuki to join in with the fight.

_Boruto "Alright! Let's get this thing started!"_

Right when Boruto says this, the alarm on the clock went off.

_BING! BING! BING!_

_Kakashi "Oh! Looks like time's up."_

_Boruto "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

…

…

…


	16. Chapter 16: Sermon of the Past

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 16: Sermon of the Past_

Having failed their Genin exam, Boruto and Sarada silently surrender themselves in disappointment at the third training ground.

Mitsuki, who felt bad for Boruto, begin to pat him on the shoulder to try and cheer him up.

_Mitsuki "Yoshi yoshi…"_

Annoyed, Boruto angrily brushes Mitsuki's hand away from his shoulder.

_Boruto "Stop that! And don't act like this has nothing to do with you! You failed too!"_

Mitsuki gave out a chuckle in reply as he nods in agreement.

_Mitsuki "That's true. But even if we got the bells, I wouldn't have passed anyway."_

Confused, Boruto decided to ask.

_Boruto "What? Why wouldn't you pass?"_

Mitsuki quickly reply with a smile.

_Mitsuki "That's because there are only two bells."_

Upon hearing Mitsuki, Boruto immediately stood up in anger.

_Boruto "Mitsuki… you!"_

Boruto wanted to yell at Mitsuki, but upon seeing Mitsuki's sincere smile, Boruto couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, Boruto decided to sit back down in silence as he reflects to himself.

_Boruto: Why didn't I realize this sooner? Mitsuki never intend to fight us for the bells. He was planning on forfeiting the bells to us from the start. Meanwhile, all I have been thinking about is myself. Sigh… so much for that promise..._

Boruto slowly raised his hand to touch the scar on his eyebrow as he sulks in guilt.

Sarada, who was listening to them, can't help but feel like she's partially at fault that they've failed.

_Sarada "Maybe if I'd fought with Boruto from the start instead of leaving him on his own, we might have had a chance."_

Seeing Sarada so down, Mitsuki decided to comfort her as well.

_Mitsuki "I didn't do anything until the end either. I should have helped you guys sooner. But don't feel to down, you two can still take the next one. As for me, I'll be leaving soon so there is no second chance for me."_

Hearing Mitsuki, both Boruto and Sarada got up in shock.

_Boruto "What! You're leaving?"_

Mitsuki quickly nods in reply.

_Mitsuki "Yes, my guardian already contacted me. I'll be leaving next week."_

_Boruto "No way! You only just got here a few days ago!"_

Sarada quickly nods in agreement.

Seeing how aggressive Boruto and Sarada are, Mitsuki quickly took a step back.

His intention was to cheer them up, not to make things worse.

Realizing that he's said something he shouldn't have, Mitsuki quickly tries to calm Sarada and Boruto down.

_Mitsuki "I-It's alright. This isn't the first time something like this happened to me. And I had a lot of fun with you two while I was here. All and all, this was a pretty good experience for me. So, you don't have to feel bad about it." _

Hearing Mitsuki's explanation, Boruto and Sarada can't help but feel even more guilty.

All they've been doing this whole time is fight each other.

They didn't even consider Mitsuki's situation at all.

And now, they only have one week left with Mitsuki.

They need to make things right before it is too late.

Realize that they're both thinking the same thing, Boruto and Sarada quickly nod towards each other in unity.

_Boruto "Ahhhh! Who cares if we didn't pass! That just mean we can stick together a while longer." _

Sarada quickly nods in agreement with Boruto.

_Sarada "That's right. Like Mitsuki said, there is always the next time. Let's just forget about it and go grab something to eat. You guys want to go to Lightning Burger?"_

Boruto eagerly nods in agreement.

_Boruto "Oh yeah! I heard they have a new burger in their menu. Let's go try that."_

Boruto and Sarada quickly grab onto Mitsuki's arms as they begin to walk towards town.

But before Boruto and Sarada could drag Mitsuki away, Kakashi quickly appears before them still disguised as Konohamaru.

Rather, he was there the entire time, observing the three in secret.

_Kakashi "And where are you three going?"_

Boruto and Sarada slowly turn their heads towards Kakashi with an annoyed expression.

_Sarada "Buzz off Konohamaru. You're not our teacher anymore so stop nagging."_

Boruto quickly nods in agreement as he stick out his tongue to mock Kakashi.

Seeing their attitudes, Kakashi can't help but sigh.

_Kakashi "Sigh… Are you telling me that you guys don't want to pass?"_

_POUF!_

Kakashi quickly cancels his disguise to reveal himself.

Seeing Kakashi, both Boruto and Sarada drop their jaws in shock.

_Sarada "R-Rokudaime?"_

_Kakashi "Yeah… That's me. Shocking isn't it?"_

Boruto, who is still processing what he just heard and saw, couldn't say a word.

Mitsuki, who didn't know who Kakashi was, can only stare in curiosity.

…

After Boruto and Sarada has calm down, Kakashi brought the three of them to the memorial stone at the third training ground.

_Sarada "Rokudaime. Why did you bring us here?" _

Kakashi slowly turns around to face Sarada.

_Kakashi "Did I forgot to mention it? I brought you here to graduate you."_

Boruto look down towards his feet in anguish.

_Boruto "B-But… we failed."_

Seeing Boruto, Kakashi slowly turns around and walk towards the memory stone.

_Kakashi "That's true. Not only were you not able to steal the bells from me but you completely missed the point of this test as well."_

Confused, Sarada decided to ask.

_Sarada "The point of the test? Isn't that to steal the bells?" _

Kakashi quickly turns around to face the three as he shakes his head in disapproval.

_Kakashi "You guys really don't get it. Why do you think we even bothered to put you into a team?_

After some thought, Sarada decided to answer.

_Sarada "Because we are expected to work together."_

_Kakashi "That's right. The whole point of putting you into teams is for you to work together. In other words, teamwork."_

Confused and angry, Boruto quickly voiced his thought in contests.

_Boruto "That's ridiculous! How could you expect us to work together when we are forced to compete each other to pass!"_

Angry, Kakashi quickly raises his voice to reprimand Boruto.

_Kakashi "That's the point of this test. To see if you're willing to work together even if it means forfeiting the reward. As a ninja, working together and making sure that you finish your mission with the least sacrifice is more important than any personal gain."_

After explaining the purpose of the test to the three of them, Kakashi immediately turns his attention towards Boruto.

_Kakashi "Boruto. All you cared about was yourself. You rushed in alone without considering the situation or your team. As a result, you were out maneuvered and was defeated. In a real mission, your recklessness would have costed you your life. But the worst part of all is that you'll be endangering the lives of your teammates as well."_

After reprimanding Boruto, Kakashi quickly turn towards Sarada to reprimand her as well.

_Kakashi "Sarada. You didn't care about your team at all and only see them as tools you can use. You let Boruto go first to test out the water as you watch. And once you realize that you can't do it on your own, you went back to Boruto to use him again. Had you worked with Boruto from the start, you would have saved precious time and energy that could have helped you in passing."_

After reprimanding Sarada, Kakashi turn his attention towards Mitsuki.

_Kakashi "Mitsuki, I know that you think you're helping by letting Boruto and Sarada have the bells. But if you really want to help them, you should have done something from the start. Instead, you waited until it was already too late. In a real mission, your hesitation would have caused the death of them both."_

After reprimanding Mistuki, Kakashi turn his attention towards all three of them.

_Kakashi "As a ninja, every mission that you partake is life threatening. Abandoning your team because of hesitation or simply because you won't get a reward will lead to death. Those who can't even understand this are not qualify to be ninjas!"_

Hearing Kakashi, the three of them can only look down in shame.

Boruto, who was the most uncooperative of the three, can't help but blame himself.

_Boruto "Sarada… Mitsuki… sorry."_

Boruto apologized as he sulks in regret.

Sarada, who felt guilty as well, can only try to comfort Boruto.

_Sarada "Looks like we weren't as capable of ninjas as we thought we were."_

Mistuki slowly nod his head in agreement.

Seeing the three of them so down, Kakashi can't help but chuckle to himself.

_Kakashi "Yare yare… Don't look so depressed. Didn't I say that you all passed?"_

Hearing Kakashi, Boruto and Sarada immediately jump up in shock.

_Kakashi "Even though you guys did terribly at the beginning, you did manage to properly come together in the end."_

Kakashi begin to walk towards the memorial stone again as he explains.

_Kakashi "All of you were able to recognized your mistakes. This shows that you're capable of learning from your failures. But most of all, you were able to see past that failure and move on together as a team. Which is the most important aspect of all because it shows that you value your comrades more than the mission and the rules."_

Upon reaching the stone, Kakashi slowly extents his hand to touch the names.

_Kakashi "In the world of ninjas, those who forsake the rules are scums. But those who forsake their comrades are worse than scums... This__ stone holds here the names of all the ninjas who gave their life in service for Konoha. Carved into this stone is the names of some of my best comrades, my closest friends. If you do not wish to see the names of those you care about within this stone, remember this lesson well."_

All three of them quickly nod towards Kakashi as Kakashi finish explaining.

_Kakashi "Well then, congratulations on graduating."_


	17. Chapter 17: Ugly Yet Wonderful

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 17: Ugly Yet Wonderful_

It's been almost a week since Team 9 became Genins.

Together, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki has been carrying out F and D Rank missions with Konohamaru.

_Sarada "Sigh… another hunting mission? How many boars have we killed this week?"_

Sarada sighed unhappily as she slumped in disappointment.

Boruto, who was equally disappointed, shout out in anger.

_Boruto "Grrrrahh! I can't take this anymore! Isn't there any mission that involves more excitement?!"_

Mitsuki silently giggled to himself as he watches the two lament.

Konohamaru, however, didn't find the situation as amusing as Mitsuki.

Not wanting Sarada and Boruto to explode, Konohamaru quickly tries to calm them down.

_Konohamaru "Sorry guys but these are the only missions available right now. You're gonna have to be patient like everyone else."_

As Konohamaru continue to explain, he accidentally drops a book from his ninja pouch.

Seeing this, Boruto quickly went to pick it up.

When Boruto look through the book, he saw a list of names.

_Number 8: Orochimaru _

_Status: Missing-nin of Konohagakure _

_Rank: S-Rank _

_Bounty: 10 Billion Ryo_

Seeing Boruto with his bingo book, Konohamaru quickly rush back to snatch it away.

_Boruto "Hey! I was reading that!"_

Boruto shout out angrily.

_Konohamaru "Sorry Boruto. It's still too early for you to read this book_."

Boruto became even more curious after seeing Konohamaru's reaction.

_Boruto "Hmm. What's that book anyway?"_

Not wanting Boruto to know, Konohamaru decided not to answer.

_Mitsuki "Isn't that a Bingo Book?"_

Mitsuki casually commented.

_Boruto "A Bingo Book? What's that?"_

Sarada gave out a stressful sigh.

_Sarada "Sigh… How can you not know what a bingo book is? It's a blacklist of the most dangerous ninjas in the world. Whoever catches or kills them will be rewarded with the bounty on their head."_

Hearing Sarada's explanation, Boruto eyes turn into fire as he jumps in excitement.

_Boruto "A bounty? Isn't that basically a mission? We should totally do it!"_

Konohamaru sigh in dismay towards Boruto's ignorance.

_Konohamaru "Sigh… don't be an idiot. Most of the ninja on this book is as strong as a Kage. We won't be able to beat them even if we wanted to."_

While Konohamaru is distracted from explaining, Boruto stealthy snatch the bingo book back.

_Konohamaru "Hey! Give that back Boruto!"_

Ignoring Konohamaru, Boruto quickly begin to check the names on the list one more time.

_ Number 1: Hishiro Yashiki _

_Status: Missing-nin of Konohagakure _

_Rank: S-Rank _

_Bounty: 30 Billion Ryo_

_Boruto "Holy crap! This guy's bounty is huge!"_

Before Boruto could read anymore, Konohamaru quickly snatch back the book from Boruto and slaps Boruto behind the head.

_Boruto "Ouch!"_

_Konohamaru "Didn't I tell you to stop reading it?"_

After being reprimanded by Konohamaru, Boruto reluctantly conceded.

_Konohamaru "Alright. Since we're done with our mission, why don't we call it a day?"_

The three of them nod in agreement with Konohamaru and left on their own.

_Boruto "Mitsuki. Wanna go to Lighting Burger?"_

Boruto asked eagerly.

_Mitsuki "Sorry. I got something to do. You two go on without me."_

_Boruto "Okay…"_

Boruto weakly replied.

With that, Mitsuki quickly left them behind.

Seeing Mitsuki leave in such a rush, Sarada can't help but worry.

_Sarada "Sigh… you think we're being too obvious?"_

Boruto quickly shakes his head in disagreement.

_Boruto "Nah… He probably just has something to do."_

Ever since they heard that Mitsuki is leaving, Boruto and Sarada has been trying their best to spend more time with Mitsuki.

But lately, they've ran out of ideas of what to do for fun.

They're started to think that they've become annoying instead of entertaining.

But truth is, Mitsuki didn't mind it at all.

Instead, he really just had somewhere he needed to be.

…

After leaving Boruto and Sarada, Mitsuki quickly made his way towards the forest outside of Konoha.

When he got to the forest, there was already someone there waiting for him.

_Orochimaru "You're late."_

Hearing Orochimaru, Mitsuki quickly apologize in reply.

_Mitsuki "Sorry. I was held up."_

Not wanting to waste any time, Orochimaru quickly move the conversation forward.

_Orochimaru "That's alright. More importantly, have you gotten everything ready?"_

Mitsuki quickly nod his head to say yes.

_Mitsuki "Yes. I'm ready to leave as soon as you give me the order."_

Orochimaru quickly look at Mitsuki with disappointment upon hearing Mitsuki's reply.

But then, Orochimaru's face turns into a small grin and gave out a weak chuckle.

_Orochimaru "Heh… Is that so? Alright then. We're leaving at once."_

With that reply, Orochimaru slowly turn around to leave.

But before Orochimaru could take another step, he noticed that Mitsuki wasn't following him.

_Orochimaru "Something wrong?"_

Mitsuki hesitated at first but he quickly shakes his head.

_Mitsuki "I-It's nothing. Let's go."_

With that, Mitsuki quickly move forward to follow after Orochimaru.

But as Mitsuki continue to walk, he can't help but feel conflicted and confused.

All of Mitsuki's life, he's been following Orochimaru's every order without fail.

No matter how hard or cruel the command was, Mitsuki executed it without hesitation or doubt.

It's not that he trusted Orochimaru or because he feared Orochimaru.

It's not even because Orochimaru was the one who created him.

He followed Orochimaru simply because he didn't know what else to do with his life.

But for the first time ever, Mitsuki hesitated.

It wasn't even a difficult command.

Just an order for him to leave.

But why is he hesitating so much?

Upon thinking about the reason, an image of Boruto and Sarada suddenly came into his mind.

That's when Mitsuki realize, the reason why he hesitated is because he didn't want to leave Boruto and Sarada.

Upon realizing this, Mitsuki was overcome with a strange emotion.

It was a feeling that he's never felt before.

An upsetting and unsettling feeling filled with worries and anger.

Mitsuki can't put his mind around it but he felt that it was something that he can't give up on.

With reason and passion, Mitsuki quickly came to a halt.

Sensing Mitsuki's hesitation all along, Orochimaru slowly turn around with an evil grin.

_Orochimaru "As I thought, something is wrong."_

Mitsuki slowly nod in reply.

_Orochimaru "Well then, let's hear it."_

After a moment of hesitation, Mitsuki finally gave his reply.

_Mitsuki "I'm not leaving anymore."_

Hearing Mitsuki's answer, Orochimaru slowly let out his murderous aura.

As Orochimaru slowly approach Mitsuki, Mitsuki can't help but feel a threatening chill down his spin.

This is the first time he's ever disobeyed Orochimaru and he doesn't know how Orochimaru will react.

Afraid that Orochimaru will kill him, Mitsuki quickly took out his kunai to defend himself.

Seeing Mitsuki's desperate and awkward stance, Orochimaru suddenly came to a stop.

At first, Orochimaru had an angry glare.

But then, his mouth slowly turn into a grin.

_Orochimaru "Hehe… Hahaha… HAHAHA!"_

Orochimaru is now laughing hysterically with one hand on his stomach and the other covering his face.

Mitsuki, who has never seen Orochimaru act this way before, became even more frighten.

But after laughing his fill, Orochimaru finally came to a stop.

That's when Orochimaru gave Mitsuki his reply.

_Orochimaru "You can stay if you want."_

Mitsuki was shocked speechless upon hearing Orochimaru.

All the time he served Orochimaru, Mitsuki has never once seen Orochimaru act in such a manner.

He'd always assumed that Orochimaru only saw him as a pawn.

A tool that is used when it's working and discarded when it breaks.

Mitsuki was so shock that he went into a trance for a moment.

When Mitsuki finally came back to his senses, he sees Orochimaru's hand reaching towards his head.

The overpowering aura of Orochimaru slowly engulfs Mitsuki, sending chills down his spine once more.

Realizing that it is too late to do anything, Mitsuki quickly quenches his eyes together to ready himself for whatever pain Orochimaru was about to inflict onto him.

But the pain never came.

Instead, Mitsuki felt a warm and gentle hand on his head.

When Mitsuki opens his eyes to see whose hand it was, he was shocked to know that it was Orochimaru's.

Upon looking at Orochimaru's face, Mitsuki saw a gentle and warm smile.

It was something that Mitsuki has never seen from Orochimaru before.

And for the first time in Mitsuki's life, he felt like he isn't just some disposable tool.

For the first time in Mitsuki's life, he felt like he was finally alive.

...

...

...


	18. Chapter 18: Killer Seeker

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 18: Killer Seeker_

After his meeting with Orochimaru, Mitsuki slowly made his way back into town.

While walking back, Mitsuki repeatedly pat his head again and again.

It was quite strange.

When Orochimaru patted Mitsuki's head, he felt a warm sensation embracing his entire body.

It was similar to the feeling he gets when basking in the sun.

But no matter how many times Mitsuki pat his own head, the warmth never came.

It's like something was missing but Mitsuki had no clue as to what it was.

As Mitsuki continues to pat his head in confusion, he walked by a mysterious person clad in black.

The person's entire body is concealed under a black robe.

The only thing Mitsuki can see is the person's face.

Eyes deep purple with pale white skin and platonic silver hair, the person's androgynous looks made it hard for Mitsuki to tell their gender.

And judging from the person's stature, they appear to be only a few years younger than Mitsuki.

Upon passing the stranger, Mitsuki is suddenly greeted with a question.

_Rengetsu "Excuse me. Are you a resident of Konoha?"_

The person's voice is soft and serene.

As Mitsuki thought, it was hard to discern anything about the person

But seeing that the person refers to himself as "boku," it was safe to assume that the person is a boy.

Upon hearing the boy, Mitsuki quickly turn his attention.

_Mitsuki "I guess you can say that."_

…

Back in town, Boruto and Sarada is currently at Lightning Burger trying to think of things they can do with Mitsuki for fun.

_Boruto "I know! Why don't we paint the faces of the Hokage Mountain! That's totally fun and cool!" _

Sarada gave Boruto an annoyed sigh.

_Sarada "Sigh... Only you would find that entertaining."_

Hearing Sarada's reply, Boruto angrily sulk in silence.

_Boruto "Seriously. Why is Mitsuki taking so long? He should be here by now."_

Sarada nod in agreement.

_Sarada "We don't have much time. Didn't he said he was going to leave in about a week?"_

Boruto quickly nod in reply.

_Boruto "Yeah. And it's been a week already."_

After a moment of silent, the two of them simultaneously stood up in shock and quickly look at each other.

_Sarada "You think he left already?"_

Sarada said worriedly.

Boruto quickly shake his head in denial.

_Boruto "No! There is no way he'd leave without saying good bye. We're his friends."_

Sarada quickly reply in disagreement.

_Sarada "I don't think that guy understands that sort of common sense."_

Realizing that Mitsuki might have left without saying anything, the two of them quickly rush out of their seats.

_Boruto "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him once I catch him!"_

Sarada quickly nod in agreement.

As they reach for the exit, they were greeted by a familiar smile.

_Mitsuki "Hey guys. Where are you going?"_

Seeing Mitsuki in front of them, all the adrenaline they had pent up suddenly went away.

Sarada gave out a sign in relief as Boruto quickly gather himself to act like nothing had happened.

_Boruto "W-We were just… We're just getting some fresh air. Right Sarada?"_

Sarada quickly nod in agreement.

_Mitsuki "I see. Then can I ask you two a favor?" _

_Boruto "Y-Yeah sure! Anything you need."_

Hearing Boruto's reply, Mitsuki slowly step aside to introduce the boy behind him.

_Boruto "Who's this?"_

Boruto asked curiously.

_Mitsuki "His name is Rengetsu. He's looking for someone in Konoha. Since you two know this place better than anyone, I thought it's best for him to ask for your help."_

Hearing Mitsuki's request, Boruto quickly step forward to take the lead.

_Boruto "Leave it to me! I'll find that person whoever... Wah!"_

Before Boruto can say anything else, Sarada quickly pulls him aside.

_Sarada "Are you an idiot? Look at the person carefully."_

Sarada lightly whispered to Boruto.

When Boruto look at the boy once more, he saw exactly what Sarada is worried about.

It wasn't very visible due to the boy's robe but Boruto can see a ninja headband around the boy's neck.

On the headband was the emblem of Kusagakure, the Village of the Hidden Grass.

Seeing the headband, Boruto quickly realize that the person in front of them is a ninja.

Boruto slowly approaches the boy again but this time, with caution.

_Boruto "It's Rengetsu right? Who is it that you're looking for?"_

Sensing Boruto's demeanor, Rengetsu knew right away that he was found out.

He looks straight at Boruto's eyes, and without hesitation, he gave Boruto his answer.

_Rengetsu "Orochimaru."_

Upon hearing the boy's answer, Boruto quickly scratch his head to think.

The name was oddly familiar but Boruto couldn't quite remember where he'd heard it.

_Mitsuki "So... do you two know this Orochimaru person?"_

Mitsuki asked with a friendly face.

Sarada quickly reply.

_Sarada "No. I don't think there is a person like that in Konoha."_

Boruto quickly nod his head in agreement.

_Mitsuki "It can't be helped then. Guess we'll have to ask around."_

Before Boruto and Sarada can warn Mitsuki, Mitsuki quickly drag Boruto and Sarada along with him to roam the town with Rengetsu.

They try to ask the people around town as to who Orochimaru was.

But the people they asked either don't know or just ignore them completely.

Before they know it, it was already evening.

_Boruto "Hey Mitsuki! You know that boy is a ninja, right?"_

Boruto quietly whisper to Mitsuki as they walk behind Rengetsu and Sarada.

Mitsuki quickly nod with a smile.

_Boruto "Then why are you so relaxed around him?"_

Mitsuki quickly smile at Boruto once more as he whispers in reply.

_Mitsuki "To get his guard down"_

Hearing Mitsuki's reply, Boruto quickly understand why Mitsuki is acting so friendly all this time.

He's trying to be friendly with the boy so that he can figure out the boy's intention.

Finally understanding Mitsuki, Boruto let go of his cautious tension and quickly approach Rengetsu in a friendly manner.

_Boruto "Hey Rengetsu! What's your relationship with this Orochimaru person anyway? If we know, maybe that'll give us a clue in finding him."_

Without hesitation, Rengetsu gave Boruto his reply.

_Rengetsu "He is my master."_

Confused, Boruto decided to ask.

_Boruto "Master? Do you mean he's your teacher?"_

Rengetsu quickly shake his head in reply.

_Rengetsu "No. He is my master and I am his slave."_

Upon hearing Rengetsu's reply, Mitsuki suddenly stop walking.

The smile on Mitsuki's face is completely gone and a serious expression took its place.

_Boruto "You alright Mitsuki?"_

Boruto worriedly asked as he turns around to see Mitsuki's expression.

Without replying to Boruto, Mitsuki quickly step towards the three.

_Mitsuki "Sorry to leave you guys but I got somewhere I need to be. I'll see you later."_

With that, Mitsuki quickly leap away, leaving the three of them behind.

_Sarada "What was that about?"_

Sarada quickly asked Boruto.

_Boruto "Who knows…"_

Before they could take another step, they were approach by a familiar voice.

_Konohamaru "Hey guys! What are you doing?"_

Boruto and Sarada quickly turn around to the voice who called out to them.

It was Konohamaru.

_Boruto "Oh… perfect timing! Hey Konoha niichan. Do you know a person name Orochimaru?"_

Hearing Boruto, Konoharu quickly hit Boruto in the head in anger.

_Konohamaru "You idiot! Sigh… Didn't I tell you not to go after the people in the bingo book? You never listen, do you?_

Upon hearing Konohamaru's reply, Boruto finally remember that Orochimaru was the name he read in the Bingo book.

_Boruto "That's right! No wonder it sounded familiar. __Rengetsu!"_

Boruto quickly turn towards Rengetsu in attempt to question the boy.

But Rengetsu was nowhere to be found.

_Sarada "He's gone!"_


	19. Chapter 19: Inner Thoughts

**Title: **Naruto: The Next Generation

**Story:**

_Chapter 19: Inner Thoughts_

Most of my childhood was spent in an orphanage near the outskirt of Kusakagure.

Among the orphans, there were only a few of us who knew our real parents.

The rests of us knew nothing about our family or life outside the orphanage.

To children like us, the orphanage was our entire world.

To children like us, the orphanage was our only home.

As time passed, children came and gone like dust in the wind.

Some were adopted and some simply left the orphanage when they came of age.

After a few years, I found myself as the oldest among the orphans.

It was a position that no orphan wanted.

Cause to be the oldest means to be the one who nobody wanted to adopt.

It didn't bother me much though.

To someone who knows nothing about life outside the orphanage, I've grown to cherish the other orphans as my family.

And as the eldest, I took great pride in caring for my brothers and sisters.

A few years later though, the Third Shinobi War came.

And because of the war, the orphanage was flooded with children.

Within a few months, there were too many children for the adults to support.

So what do they do? They abandoned the orphanage and left us to fend for ourselves.

I remembered all the children crying that day… all of them except for me.

As the eldest, I took it upon myself to care for my brothers and sisters.

I supported them through what little resource we could scrap, find, and steal.

And for a short while, we survived that way.

But even orphans like us couldn't avoid the horrors war.

Our orphanage was soon discovered by a team of Iwagakure shinobi who were secretly trying to pass the mountains.

In order to silence us of their presence, they decided that they'll kill every last one of us.

In desperation, I gathered the oldest among us to fight so that the young ones can escape.

But we were mere children fighting against trained soldiers.

We tried our best to do what we can but it was useless.

They slaughter us one after another with no intention of sparing any of us.

Not being able to bear the death of my siblings, I charge the shinobi with the last of my strength.

I could hardly recall what happened during that time.

All I remember was being engulfed by a ray of light along with all the Iwagakure shinobi.

...

When I regain conscious, I was on the ground being tended by a shinobi from Konoha.

With me awake, the shinobi lead me to their leader, a man named Orochimaru.

When I first met him, a shocking chill was sent through my entire body.

Though the man seems friendly enough, there was something sinister about him that I couldn't discard.

The me back then thought that it was simply shock from the after math of the massacre.

I should have listened to my instinct then.

Apparently, he and his team were on their way intercept the Iwagakure shinobi.

But they were surprised to discover that the shinobi was defeated by a group of orphans.

Namely, me. But I don't remember at all as to how it happened.

_Orochimaru "Hishiro Yashiki is it? Everyone says that you're the one who's leading these children. Is that correct?"_

I quickly nod in reply.

_Orochimaru "I see. You certainly have a lot of potential. Would you like to join me as an Anbu Shinobi in ROOT? I'd even train you myself. What do you say?"_

I quickly thought to myself at the man's proposal.

To become a shinobi is an opportunity that any orphan would die for.

An opportunity that definitely wouldn't come again.

But if I were to leave, there would be no one left to look after the orphans.

My brothers and sisters… many of them will surely die without me.

With that thought, I gave my reply.

_Yashiki "I cannot go. Not without my brothers and sisters." _

Upon hearing my reply, the man gave out a friendly reply.

_Orochimaru "That's not a problem. If you agree to join me, I'll shelter all the children here. I'll even guarantee their safety. Now, what do you say?"_

How can I not agree?

Even if I were to stay, given how powerless we are, we'd only be killed once another group discovers us.

Being protected by shinobis is what's best for my brothers and sisters.

I have no reason to refuse.

Thus, I agreed to join him and became an Anbu in ROOT.

But if I knew then what I know now, I would have never chosen to join him.

…

Deep in the forest near the borders of The Hidden Grass Village, Mitsuki made his way towards Orochimaru.

Ever since Mitsuki's previous meeting with Orochimaru, there's been something that's bothering Mitsuki.

For the longest time, Mitsuki was treated as a tool by Orochimaru's.

But after his previous meeting with Orochimaru, Mitsuki is no longer sure if that is the case.

Then come along Rengetsu who proclaim that he was also Orochimaru's slave.

Hearing this from Rengetsu made Mitsuki felt something that he's never felt before.

It was a disgusting feeling in his stomach that made his heart heavy.

A suffocating feeling that he didn't want to feel.

To resolve this feeling, Mitsuki rushed his way to meet Orochimaru.

Upon passing Konoha's border, Mitsuki quickly enter into the secret base of Orochimaru.

It was an old battered base located in an abandon orphanage in Kusagakure.

When Mitsuki got inside, he saw Orochimaru roaming the lab.

For some reason, Orochimaru was just staring intently at all the empty human incubators.

Wanting to confront Orochimaru, Mitsuki slowly step forward to reveal his presence.

Seeing Mitsuki, Orochimaru gave out a chuckle.

_Orochimaru "Having second thoughts on your decision?"_

Mitsuki quickly shake his head in reply.

_Orochimaru "Then why are you here?"_

Without hesitation, Mitsuki step forward to confront Orochimaru.

_Mistuki "Am I just a slave to you?"_

Mitsuki angrily asked.

Seeing Mitsuki's, Orochimaru gave out a chuckle once more.

_Orochimaru "After all these years, why are you asking this now?"_

Not knowing the answer himself, Mitsuki didn't reply.

Instead, he slowly raised his hand to pat his head.

Orochimaru gave out a pleased smile upon realize what was bothering Mitsuki.

_Orochimaru "If I said yes, how will that make you feel?"_

The same disgusting feeling filled Mitsuki's stomach upon hearing Orochimaru's answer.

Mitsuki still doesn't quite understand what that feeling was but all he knows is that he doesn't like it.

With Mitsuki occupied in deep thoughts, Orochimaru slowly make his way towards Mitsuki.

But just before Orochimaru could reach Mitsuki, he was interrupted by a kunai attack.

_CLANG!_

Orochimaru quickly jump out of the way to dodge the kunai.

_Orochimaru "Oya… Looks like we have a guest. Or rather... a pest."_

With the attack, Mitsuki was able to gather back his senses.

And with his sense back, Mitsuki quickly look towards the person who threw the kunai.

It was Rengetsu.

_Orochimaru "It's been a long time Yashiki… Or should I call you Rengetsu?"_


End file.
